


Quay of Arcadia

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Summer - Crown of Theros [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Omnic Crisis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 智械危机paro主线part3，义体改造雀&黑客修。部分未来年代时间点及科技树参考《守望先锋》，但不涉及OW相关人物和剧情。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Chapter 1

从伯利恒北侧出城，沿公路行驶一百三十公里，抵达峡谷地带，切入布莱克河与萨斯奎哈纳河的交汇处，有一片自由域。不列颠尼亚复兴的二十年代初，这儿曾经热闹过一阵，不过十年又衰落下去，待到智械危机过后才团聚回一批耗子来。官方登记的名字叫希克欣尼，但人们都管它叫瞭望点。地方太小，寻常大规模祸乱无法殃及，流窜的法外之徒倒是顶顶多。

良好的情报搜集地，放倒一个人能掏出至少一打黑市上明码标价的消息，不管是通缉令肖像上几张脸的所在之处，还是实打实的利益线交易。这地方没有节庆，每天都是狂欢节，白昼里大家相安无事，夜晚就是另一回事。目标的绰号叫做“白鸦”，外勤的线人之一。根据前任编号杀手提供的情报，他在每年七月头都会回到这一带来。进一步调查也不太困难，三十二岁的意大利裔，有个窝点、有位情人，假名是格雷科，左脸颊上有两道疤。

“和内室保持通讯的线路之一。”指出其存在的人言简意赅。相对高调，容易踩到下落，作为目标再合适不过。“也没那么难对付，”他进一步补充指出，并轻轻皱起眉头，“你大可不必跟来。”

“说错了，先生。这回你不是主力，我才是。”鲁路修说，“你的任务是确保我的安全。”

瞭望点没有制高点，只有街巷与地下。白鸦出没的巢穴在二者之间，从入口处下降、下降，路过锈铜敲击的招牌，到达平淡无奇的地下会所里。这种地方的陈设再过半个世纪也不会有什么变化，昏黄或发红的灯光，拨弄电吉他的节奏感强烈的曲子，吧台与高脚凳，饮区、游乐区和舞场。有所不同的或许是出没其间的客人，半世纪以前不会有来回游荡的智械，虽然他们不需进食，但特制的能量块供应比酒精有效。

为此鲁路修专门询问了他的同伴需要哪种，得到的答案是“我的食道和胃还在正常运作”。他们在绘着编织鸟巢的招牌前停留了片刻，交换一阵耳语，而后便一前一后地步入嘈杂声浪里。“我们要对付的是活人，并不是智械，用不着去攻克什么协议关卡。而严刑拷打的风险太大，我们大可以用更简单的法子解决。”鲁路修说，跳到高脚凳上，在调酒师忙于另一侧的客人时竖起酒水单，“承认吧，你或许是个干潜伏刺杀工作的好手，但在这方面你可比不上我。”

片刻后他点了两杯内格罗尼，看着调酒师弯腰去取基酒，抬眼便发现旁边那人无奈地抬起了眉毛。“那就算你说的都对吧。”朱雀咕哝道，“吧台旁边的位置还是太显眼了。”

“吧台旁边的位置能顺利看到大多数人的脸。他们总要回来点单，运气好的话还能多来几回。”

“有人盯上你的话该怎么办？”

“为什么不是你？你身上的东西看起来很值钱。”鲁路修说，伸手捏了把他的义肢。技术性的值钱，这地方出没的智械和采用部分机械义体的残障人士都不在少，义肢也并不罕见，但高功能性的种类总是有所欠缺。相比起来，自己身上就没什么能叫人额外留意的部分了。朱雀皱起眉头，鲁路修则作势要替他捋平。“而且教团的人未必完全不知道你的长相，尤其是和内室有联络的那部分。你露脸的风险性比我还高一些。”

“所以我都说了……”

“如果想让人主动规避，你可以干点让人不太好意思盯着看的事儿。”鲁路修耸起肩膀，“比如说假装跟我调情。”

调酒师直起腰来。朱雀沉默了片刻，待到甜苦艾开始注入摇酒壶时才僵硬地撇了下嘴角。“你习惯于把这码事摆在明面上说吗？”

“如果不摆明了说，就是真的调情了。”鲁路修说，扶住他的左臂向自己拽拉，“过来，离我近点。”

朱雀叹了口气，按照这番话做了。他从高脚凳上滑下一半重心，将膝骨探出，同鲁路修的碰在一起，然后交错着相叠了。他将上身倾近，缺乏温度的左手搭放在同行者腰间。鲜红色的酒饮推至他们面前，鲁路修心不在焉地道了谢，抬手和朱雀碰杯。他啜饮头一口时，感到对方将足踝勾在自己小腿上。

不是义肢，是膝下完好的那一侧。就入戏的速度而言还算不错，也或许他是额外记起了一些事情。鲁路修谨慎地做着评估，又在对上那人目光时放松了。无所谓，他原本就抱着这么点儿亲昵念头，假戏真做也不是坏事。

歌手的唱词很模糊，没有捎带多少口音，但节拍间的咬字含混得令人只听得出起伏旋律。两段过后他跟着一并哼起来，酒杯清空了一半，大块冰还嵌在其中，液体被灯光映出一轮金红色泽。七月的热度沉闷地蒸在上空，再如何调低冷气都不算有用。他眯起眼睛，一侧手掌仍然搭在朱雀冷冰冰的左臂上，滑过半袖慢慢攀上了肩头。

“我以为你不会对这种地方感到熟悉。”朱雀说。鲁路修摇晃着肩膀，膝胯同他贴得更近，懒洋洋地笑了起来。

“你是指哪方面？跟不上时下的流行乐？”

“所有方面。”朱雀说，“你像是那种只会在敞亮会场里握着高脚杯或者找人跳宫廷舞的类型。”

他的酒杯要先一步见底，眼目清明，虹膜在昏暗灯光下几乎是灰的，后天填充的那一侧造物看不出任何异样。鲁路修抬手蹭过他那侧眼窝，轻快地拂过眼角，换来一声模糊咕哝。“听上去特别伪君子，而且充满了先入为主的偏见。”鲁路修说，声音拖得很缓，“我十六岁时就在赌棋了，亲爱的，什么规格的场所都见过一些。再者说来，我在民间流落了那么多年，什么环境都能适应一些。”

“我还是感觉不太对。”朱雀说。他眼目闪动，神情在某个称呼被道出后发生了微妙变化。音乐步入尾声，截停后被一阵欢呼淹没。在下一曲前奏开始之前，鲁路修揽住他的脖颈，指尖攀附在一小节颈椎上。

“也许只是你在紧张。”

“我没在紧张。”朱雀说，“我参军的时候，泡在类似场合的机会总是有那么一些的。”

他倾身幅度更甚，嘴唇湿润，暖热呼吸烘在近处，嗅起来像艾草混着橙香。“啊，老练的军人。”鲁路修呢喃道，勾起笑意凑上前去，“如果你不打算邀请我跳舞，为什么不再陪我喝一杯呢？”

他们的鼻尖碰在一块儿，嘴唇间还隔着微薄空气。鲁路修单手还扶在吧台边缘，感到那条缺乏温度的义肢牢固地兜在了自己腰后。他将膝骨挤入对方胯间，尚未来得及开始磨蹭，朱雀的呼吸步奏便沉闷下来。灯光透入一线，映在灰绿眼瞳里，点亮一抹晦暗色彩。苦艾草，杜松子，橙香。酒。他的指尖在对方颈后扣紧，触在蓬乱束发下端，按在衣领与温热皮肤的间隙当中。很好。足踝勾在腿弯内侧，不安分地滑动着。再近点、很好。

“金汤力。”背后一个声音说。

乐曲重新在地下空间炸响，灰绿眼瞳里那抹晦暗色彩陡然转为森然冷光。鲁路修蓦一下回了神，顺势错开颅首附上对方耳侧，低声询问那是否是既定目标。朱雀缓慢点头，兜在他腰间的手指攥紧衣料，原本放松的肢体自上而下紧绷起来。凶兽苏醒了，蛰伏在这具拼凑完整的躯壳下。鲁路修抚摸他的脖颈示意稍安勿躁，又不着痕迹地抽退了身去。

“最多一刻钟。”他承诺道，比出数字手势。随后他回神转向吧台，状若专注地看向未清空的玻璃杯，余光小心地扫向身侧。巢穴的老主顾在他左方，倾身和吧台后帮忙传递器皿的侍应生攀谈，嗓子像被烟熏哑过一般粗糙难听，右侧面颊很干净，疤痕隐藏在另一侧。

 

五分钟后，白鸦跪在清空出来的隔间里头，鲁路修坐在桌球台面上，一边听他倾倒封存在脑子里的密线情报一边百无聊赖地数着手指。人声和吵闹音乐都被封在外头，门边留守着他的同伴，一条义肢斜斜撑在门栓上。白鸦嘴里吐露的有用信息不多，与朱雀已经提供的部分重合了大半，直到他提及海峡与海峡彼端的广袤荒原，鲁路修才饶有兴趣地挑起眉毛。

“你没提过这部分。”他抬头对朱雀说。后者耸耸肩，告诉他这算是保密机制之一。兵器从来不知道自己具体在哪被维修，以防任务失败后被人为破解重要的集中地信息。回收章程从来都在境外启动，所以他虽然知道终点大致在冻土带上，却从来搞不清具体方位。“好吧。”鲁路修摇了摇头，“也不算是这次的重点，但有些价值。”他从桌台上跳下，把跪在地上的矮个儿男人踢起来，从裤腰带的夹层里搜出了一枚芯片。

他没拿走它，而是扣入腕带中进行了一次数据备份，又好端端地将它塞了回去。也许是他耗费在别人的裤腰上的时间太长，朱雀的表情变得比方才难看了点儿。鲁路修眨了眨眼，留意到这个变化，举起双手示意工程结束了。这才不是我的款，他做口型道，在疤脸男人眼前甩了个响指。

“我不是在关心这个。”朱雀说，嘴唇不必要地多抖动了一下，“外头好像打起来了。”

“啊哈。”鲁路修说，响指在审问对象眼前甩了第二下。他推搡着这倒霉蛋的后背，一并往隔间门口挪去。朱雀摇了摇头，将门拉开一道缝隙，自个儿先从中挤出了肩膀。他将手臂护在后至者前方，从一片嘈杂混乱中摔回相隔不远的吧台旁边。鲁路修甩出了第三下响，代号白鸦的男人眼里血光散去，陷入一刹那的茫然，又被一声像是砸烂吉他的爆音吵得原地蹦起来。

“什么鬼——？！”

他气势汹汹地向骚乱源走去，鲁路修松了口气，对上朱雀一脸无奈的神情。“我们该走了。”他的同伴说，义肢末端泛着金属光泽的手指向上一比。那声音被一梭子弹扫出的动机掩盖了大半，鲁路修短暂捂住耳朵，而后被那人握住了手腕。只此一刻，有人开火引爆了地下空间里持久弥漫的硝烟。一瓶金酒碎在了吧台边上，溅湿了他的衣角。鲁路修皱起眉，看见朱雀刚刚重张开嘴，另一个酒瓶就狠狠砸碎在他背后。

朱雀哼了一声，反手扼住后头那人的脖子，用力向地上一掼便直接叫人晕了过去。“他们这是打昏头了？”鲁路修看向一片混乱的人群当中，又看了眼人为拥堵的出入通道口，“还是真的打算火拼到只有自己阵营的人？”

“那我们只能用暴力点的方式逃出去了。”朱雀说。他的脸色没有更坏，颈子上划了道血口，酒液从因松开两颗衣扣而大敞的领口中下淌。他在周围混乱光景中大摇其头，左侧小臂光滑的外观开裂，从中滑出锋利刀刃来。“其实我不打算活动手脚的。”

“你乐意清场也没关系。”鲁路修漫不经心地挥了挥手，“反正这地方乱得很，我也懒得奉献我没剩多少的同情心。”

不再有背景乐了，酒杯也碎得不像样。他跳回高脚凳上，腿脚叠在一块儿，绷直了足尖微微摇晃。白鸦不见了，也可能是倒在了某处不省人事，那都和他们再无关联。按理来说他应该抽空看看腕带上的显示屏，初步筛查一下芯片内容，然而他只顾着瞟向眼前光景，一时间忘记了别的不足必要的事端。

他有很久没见过枢木朱雀在自己面前动手了，严格来说他并没见过几回。过往他所熟知的是对方驾驶装甲骑作战的情形，白金座驾醒目而锋芒毕露，宛如利剑尖端最锐利处一往无前。不是现下，不是丢弃了座驾与长剑的状态。而今没什么可用的长武器，也不存在公平决斗。从肩头摔下半身，将刀刃钉入手背，将机械核心撬出，借助翻转的一记空踢把人躯击入歪倒的桌椅堆里。这打斗将他护得很周全，他的近旁空旷，没有多余人士来打扰，再没有击飞的子弹、碎玻璃、匕首或酒液与血。某一刻他惊讶地发现那人在笑，在将人击倒并向他望来的间隙里，起先是眼睛，缓慢牵扯到面部肌肉，末了终于明确自嘴唇边缘浮起弧度。

那笑容并不出自嗜血的疯子。他见过的，在皇座前，在零之骑士鲜少表露自己情绪的时日里，他曾短暂捕捉到这类笑意。源自于拦下向他发动的袭击、确认他安然无恙之后，源自他所下放的护卫任务总是得以圆满完成的时刻。猛兽的凶性是解放开来的，然而其本身已被驯养过了，即便伫立在血泊中也会向他传达不负嘱托的欣喜。

真够狡猾的。鲁路修侧倚在木质高台边，手指撑在颧骨上，等候着闹剧彻底结束。及至场中再无能够站立的其他人，他才轻轻巧巧滑下身踮立回地上。义肢恢复成光滑外观，刀刃从手中消失，一把夺来的空膛的枪被丢下。做这些事的人静静站立在昏黄灯光下，看上去并不比先前更糟糕些。他的发尾稍稍散落了点儿，剩余几颗衣扣在打斗中迸落了，酒液混着汗液浸在湿漉漉的半袖衬衣间，蒙在赤裸胸膛上染深了疤痕。他那么站着，看上去不很狼狈，面上浮着奇异微笑，颈侧血口并不如其它部位显眼。鲁路修踏到他身前，低头冲着他的衣着叹气。“虽然那件衣服不太合身，但我还挺喜欢它的。”

“你是在谈论一件差点被你扔掉的东西吗？”朱雀笑了，声音低缓。他拉过叹息者的手掌，沿其目光朝向搁在自己胸前。鲁路修稍稍一愣，旋即翻了翻眼睑。

“只是衣服。”他说，“没有别的寓意。”

“只是衣服。”朱雀重复道，牢固扣住他的手腕，“我们该走了。”

“对我好点儿，大兵。”鲁路修提高声音，“我在跑路这码事上的持久性向来差得很。”在附近来人查看现场或有人恢复意识和行动力之前，他们一并往出口处去了。朱雀侧转过脸来，古怪地瞥了他一眼。

“别的方面呢？”

“你真的想知道吗？”鲁路修咧开嘴。

这话题没能进一步延续下去。他粗略留意过现场的人群，大致分为无辜卷入的、骷髅纹身的、毒蛇纹身的和另一些无法辨识的。那么一起暴动能引来的注意力少说包括三方，乃至更多，所以当他们跑上地表后，不出一分钟就被明晃晃的车灯照出身形来也不是什么怪事了。他们原本应该连夜出城，尽早离开瞭望点，在二十公里外找到人接引，然后在天亮前安全回到伯利恒。计划赶不上变化，幸而圆桌拿瞭望点也不是全无办法。就是这办法需要他们迂回一下路线，从出城的道路直接拐向河岸边缘。

往高处去，往高处去。原本的车辆没在瞭望点内停靠，幸好破解一辆改装机车的密码锁不算困难。所以他们用不着真的徒步前行，而是一路坎坷地驶向堤坝，间或躲避一下试图扫向车胎的脉冲射击。折向北侧坡路，然后是接连三道拐弯。所幸天气算不上寒冷，否则以这般单薄衣着进行夜间飙行可不是什么好主意。

机车先他们一步冲出堤坝。鲁路修侧身滚在地面上，恍然觉得自己好像前不久才经历过类似的阵仗。有人将他拉起来，扶住他的肩肘，叫他望见夜间黑漆漆的河道。“我们真的要从这里跳下去吗？”他叹气道，心知这的确是最快的法子。目标点在堤坝下方，潜水一百五十米再上浮虽然不是唯一的途径，但显然比任何曲折路径都更容易。他们当前最缺乏的是时间，最需要的是尽快离开所有相关势力的视野。所以他几乎认了命，只想最后做一下垂死挣扎。“事先说好，我能在水里浮起来，但潜下去是另一回事。”他咕哝道。然后他被身旁人抱住了背，牢固将他锁在怀中，逼迫他对上视线，夜色里乏光处近灰的眼睛。

“你能信任我吗？”那人问他。

就好像还是昨日，他问过类似的话语，得不到一个确切答案，唯有黑暗里低沉紧促的喘息。而今对方亦会谈论信任了，伴着呼啸晚风与夜间未退的炽热而来，近在咫尺，化作足以护人周全的坚实力道。鲁路修抿唇轻笑，亦没有以言语作答，再度伸手攀住对方脖颈，深呼吸后闭上了眼睛。

然后是失重坠落，砸入冰冷河道，萨斯奎哈纳的涛浪蓦然上涌，浸湿肢足与躯干，最终将人完整淹没。他沉浸在黑暗中，流水冲击着鼓膜，带来遥远的虚幻回声。一场爆炸，海岸漂流，盐粒黏在前额，同阵营者各自失散交错。然后是刺目阳光，暴晒在滩涂上，潮水退去后露出人躯，从肺腑中咳出海水，茫然不知自己流落于何处。

他在那浑浑噩噩的梦境中飘游了许久，随后被骤然而至的解放感拉回意识。新鲜空气混着潮湿石苔的气味涌入肺腑，他猛力咳嗽后摊平四肢仰躺了片刻，自无光处费劲地辨认起周遭的物象轮廓。建筑体内部，容身之处仅一方狭窄平台。他的同行者扶他坐起，谨慎地拍打着他的背，帮助他捋顺呼吸。

“三排左数第五块砖，上面有个凹陷。”鲁路修说，由着朱雀帮扶着自己站起身来。黑暗处亮起了微弱蓝光，扫向他所说的方位，映照出上头一个模糊的坑洼。朱雀在那里用力扣摁时，鲁路修好奇打量着那只义眼。片刻后砖面向后缩合，露出一块晶亮面板来，那侧亮蓝光彩便暗淡下去，恢复成寻常的拟态模样。

“声纹测验？”朱雀困惑道。面板上波纹线一阵浮动，没有任何多余变化。鲁路修摇了摇头，摸过去滑动面板边侧，一连串等大图标飞速掠过他的手指下方。

“或者指纹，视网膜，面部监测。总之单一的通行证不管用。”他解释道，继而低哼了一声，“唔。红毛小子可没把我录进资料库。”

“……你怎么不早说？”

“因为我记得最麻烦的一种方法。”

他在最后一项停下，将腕带探过去进行扫描，解锁了常规的字母输入界面，然后飞快地点摁了起来。一分钟后屏幕亮起，呈出“欢迎”字样。整面墙壁轻微震动起来，滑开露出一方升降台。他轻快地跳上去，扭头看向还在发愣的朱雀。后者半晌才合上嘴，嘟嘟囔囔地走到他身边站好了。

“三十二位乱序密码，三层变式，随时段变化有更多组合。”他听见身旁人这般讶然发声，“我都没来得及存上档，你竟然背下来了。”

“临近五间安全屋的通行密码我都记着呢。事实上也花不了多长时间。”鲁路修说。升降台往斜下方缓慢沉落，一道封锁门向两侧滑开，终于露出切实光亮。“来吧，我们得把衣服换掉。”

 

七月盛夏里浸了浑身冷水也不那么容易着凉，但及时洗个热水澡还是更好的选项。安全屋的空间并不小，卧房和浴室都设置了多处，所以也用不着排个先来后到。鲁路修没在浴室停留太久，扎好干净浴袍便溜去了最近的房间，寻到内线通讯装置与标准配置的电脑。他留言取消了当晚的剩余计划，将腕带抛回桌面上，躺在转椅里发起愣来。

过去一个月里叫他切身体验的变故或许比此前七年的还要多，如果不计他早先出逃的经历的话，那就必然如此了。他将潮湿鬓发拨至耳后，拿不准主意是该趁着还清醒多干点正事还是尽早入睡好好休息一番。也许还有别的选项，他模模糊糊意识到。在这种足够离奇的夜晚，总会有别的选项的。艾草和橙香，泼洒的酒液，灯光昏暗处自然形成的暧昧阴影，出挑地勾勒出一个人形来。

“所以，”门口有人声响起，“今晚就算完事了？”

鲁路修坐直身子转向声源处。另一个选项本人就站在那儿，仅穿着无袖背心和底裤，留长的头发松散披下，因沾水浸湿而呈出近黑的深色。他走进来，义肢表层散出冰冷的金属折色，行动自如，并无任何反常迹象。“我发过讯了。”鲁路修说，“计划更改，我们可以在这儿歇一晚。”朱雀蹙眉环视了一遭，又将目光集中回他身上。

“我是不怎么介意连夜赶路。”

“反正我也可以在这边干些破译的活儿，所以留更久也没关系。”鲁路修摊开手，“等到外头消停些。”

他站起来，迎向来人，握住小臂引其走向床沿，在一并坐下后摘下搭在对方肩头的干净毛巾，擦拭起还在滴水的过长的卷曲发梢。他做这些事时朱雀先是默不作声，而后缓慢眨眼，神情稍稍生动了些。

“感想如何？”他突然发问。鲁路修怔住片刻，会过意来便笑了。

“很漂亮。”他回答道，“你的恢复训练效果相当好。”

“不是巅峰状态，”朱雀说，“但我料想圆桌也不肯给我量体定制重造一套外装甲。”

那就太超过了，鲁路修点头同意。他低头打量对方现前外露的义肢形态，没有数字标识，没有其余编制的烙印。浅淡的银白色。他将毛巾放置一旁，手指搭上那精巧部件。“很危险，也很漂亮。”他呢喃道，指腹摩挲着腕臂关节处，“虽然代价可观。”

“确实可观，”朱雀说，“甚至另外还有一些不在表面上的。”

他的声音低沉，带着模糊哑音，令人想起早些时有不熟悉的曲调与酒精相伴的情境。我见过一部分但不够确切，鲁路修低声道。扫描构件图和实体是两码事。他凑得更近，膝下碰到身旁人完好的那侧腿脚，腰胯也轻轻碰在一块儿。朱雀没有阻拦他，在他将手指穿入背心肩带下探摸时鼻息稍沉。“我可以……？”鲁路修轻声道，征询性地望向那双灰绿眼睛。

“你可以。”朱雀说。

早先那晦暗色彩又归来了，宛如潮水上浮浸润了他的虹膜。他在鲁路修将指尖撬入他上衣底边时顺从地躬身，将它拉过头顶完整脱下。于是金属咬合血肉处清晰暴露出来，一道不详的接缝。他的头发拢在背后，一缕仍然潮湿的发梢黏在脊骨上蜷如深藻。触摸从上臂开始攀爬，一节一节追溯至肩头，滑过接缝处抵达温暖皮肤，按在肺叶和心脏缺损的胸膛上。一根肋骨，两根肋骨。手掌顺沿腰腹下捋，指尖磨蹭过微弱颤栗处，抵达纯粹血肉构成的部分时他没有出声，进一步往下腹去时才明确抖动了一下。

“——够了。”他嘶声说，蓦一下捏住了探摸者的手腕，“下面那玩意儿还能用呢。”

他的鼻息更粗沉了些，从浸深的双眼、分张的嘴唇、所有细微处传递出十足明确的情绪波动。鲁路修认真凝视他片刻，旋即笑了，另一只手拢过对方颌骨，叫两人贴近到呼吸交叠的距离上。“那很好。”他低语道，“也许我该亲自验证一下。”

然后他付与亲吻，柔软而热切，片刻后得了困窘的回应。他腕上的钳制松脱了，于是他得以继续下压手掌，覆在温暖的、逐渐胀热的部位上。他的动作很缓，安抚着、试探着给予更多，唤起一些更为原初的本能。为人的情感，为人的欲望。为人所行过之事。他在耳鬓厮磨间听见对方喃喃低语，模糊而难以辨识，重复多了才叫他听出那是自己的名字。

“是的。”他柔和回应道，掌间浸开一片温热，闭目迎接更多伴着喘息与颤栗的主动接触，“我在的。”


	2. Chapter 2

从本世纪初存活下来的一对儿不见踪影了，哪都寻不着下落。情报局探员捏着鼻梁骨叹气，在取得许可过后自个儿溜出了基地。伯利恒的骚乱已经平静了，前些日子发生争斗的街区正在进行重建，机械臂和升降台在自主进行搬运工作，它们没有共享更高级的智能程式，因而人们在时下的境况里也能放心大胆使用。

她在恢复营业的冷饮店遮阳伞下敲打平板，吃着夏威夷果冰淇淋提交了两份报告书。八成是为了调查一些事，她在暂时完事后分神思索。就她仅知的那部分信息来看，那两人都跟教团有深仇大恨，而且恐怕对自己苟活到大半个世纪后一事毫无感激之情。真有趣，根据历史记载来看，第九十九代皇帝并不是什么良善之辈，在攀上独裁者的顶峰后相当享受自己所在的位置，理应对遇刺一事心怀怨恨，重获新生后也该忙于站在妄图再度颠覆世界的那一方。常规剧本里都该这么塑造反派角色。

反派角色不会规规矩矩藏在距离都城不远的地方，藏在地下，替新卡美洛挡下麻烦而不是制造更多。自然，她原本也没在用全然批判的目光去看待那位早先的死者。但自行猜测是一回事，实际参与进一部分秘辛又是另一回事。夏莉·菲内特在遮阳伞下吃掉了第二份冰淇淋，又揉搓着面颊思索起自己该不该加大日常活动量。体脂管理，不得影响行动迅捷性。枢木朱雀这几天都不在健身房活动，而那片生活区留守的另一人显然没有丁点儿碰运动器械的打算，这会让她自个儿消磨时间的安排有些枯燥。

行吧，他们出去调查一些事。菲内特探员鼓起面颊。先是调查，然后是行动，一天、两天、三天。不关情报局的事，不关我的事，也用不着多知会一声。不管他们是真的有正经要事还是出门约会，好像都不消专程跟一个另一体系下的探员打报告。

她在晚饭过后才回到基地，径自回到了房间去，站在浴室里研究自己腰腹间多出的伤痕。找个空档，也许这次计划外任务结束后，她得掏些存款耗在这上头。有趣，人们还肢体健全的时候，总是费心想着如何最大范围地保全自己，等到不可修复时又变成了另一回事。

肢体残损的那位恢复了自由行动能力，不再是那副可怜兮兮的重症病患模样了。夏莉打着哈欠，转悠着一大把不知所谓的念头，早早把自己送上床铺。值得担忧的事情不少，但她意外地睡得很沉，仅照亮了一小方梦境，里边有一些相当熟悉的面孔。再年轻些，比她当前所熟识的模样更年轻些，像是那两人为世人所知的张狂年纪，留在影像资料里的那般模样。更清晰些，更切近些，触手可及。年轻人自她上方伸出手来，与她的指尖错过了。她在那一小方梦境里下坠、下坠，撞击在地面粉身碎骨，变作一小滩殷红鲜血。

她被这震荡弄醒了，支起身来按揉太阳穴，不一会儿就忘记了梦中的景象。她去用早餐的时间比往常更早，又迅速回到自己的一小方空间里，纯粹仰躺着向空中发愣。约莫十点钟她才重新懒洋洋地爬起身，不确定自己是又眯着了一会儿还是没有。她打开门，灰猫从走廊轻快地溜过去，某一刻陡然跑得更快，消失在了尽头出口处。

“我还以为你不喜欢猫呢。”不一会儿她听见C.C.的声音。

“任何人站在朱雀旁边都会被衬托得像不喜欢猫。”然后是鲁路修的声音。

对话是从休息室传来的，夏莉很快找准了方向。她走进去时看见黑发男人正蹲下身，猫在他脚踝边侧躺下了，由他伸手挠起了颈子。“不是和狂热分子对比产生错觉的问题，你本来就不够喜欢猫。”C.C.在旁边说，口吻不咸不淡，“她长得有点像亚瑟。”

“那么莫德雷德就是个好名字了。”鲁路修说，“你觉得他是受潜意识影响才这么给她命名的吗？”

C.C.没搭理他，摆着手走开了。她在转过身前向后至者打了个招呼，于是鲁路修也抬起头来，刚张开嘴就抢了白。“你什么时候回来的？”夏莉讶然道。男人看起来和她差不多惊讶，片刻后才开始应声。

“嗯？昨天下午就、噢。”他慢慢松缓下表情来，“那会儿你是不是在忙来着？当时维因博格不在，我们就直接回房间了。晚饭也去得晚了些，也许正好跟你错开路。”

“唔。也许。”夏莉稍加思索，点头接受了他的说法。鲁路修单手撑膝站起来，另一边胳膊抄起了意外温顺下来的猫。他看上去心情颇好，好像压给他的麻烦终于削减去了一部分，唇角自然而然细微上扬的弧度都分明起来。“还算顺利？”夏莉问他，得到一个友善而夸张的鞠礼作答。

“承蒙吉言。”

随后他低下头，专心致志地逗弄了一会儿猫。莫德雷德发出惬意的呼噜声，不多时又自个儿跳去了沙发背上，摇晃着长尾巴走远了。“你的精神状态很不错啊？”夏莉好奇地目送猫尾巴尖儿从沙发另一侧消失，又重看向方才抱猫的那一位，“事实上，比起先前来说好太多了。取得了什么重大进展吗，陛下？”

“留神，女士。既然我们还在不列颠尼亚的土地上，严格来说现在能被那么称呼的人是我的外甥。”鲁路修说，满脸写着心平气和，甚至不介意就古怪的家庭辈分与年龄落差问题开个小玩笑，“进展的确不错。我们取到了两座基地的内部资料和另外三座的基本方位所在，虽然有详细资料的那两座只是小规模的据点，但它们能够引往的方位就是另一说了。”

“我猜你实际取得的进展不是这方面的。”长着一张未成年面孔的长发姑娘无声无息地再度出现了，握着玻璃杯从他身后路过，冷不丁地抛出这么一句。黑发男人耸起一侧肩膀，满脸写着无辜，但并未反驳她的话语。

“这个嘛，值得商榷。”他含混作答，继而扭头看了眼墙壁时钟的方向，“到十点了吗？我该走了。”

“还是很忙？”夏莉问他。

“一般一般。”鲁路修说。

“枢木应该在训练靶场。”C.C.从他斜后方伸出手来摇晃了一下，“如果你打算找他的话，去那一带碰运气吧。”

“那是第二目标。”鲁路修说，眼睑翕动了两下，“我得先去和这边的头儿打个招呼。外头变忙碌了，他难得能抽出空来。然后、好吧——我会去训练靶场提醒那家伙别用力过猛的。”

他背身离开时哼着乡野小调，步伐轻快得像随时能弹起来。夏莉目送他走远，转眼瞥见C.C.正在大摇其头。“七老八十的人了。”她撇嘴道，“难得有个办公室恋爱的机会，毛躁得还像个十七八岁的男孩。”她谈论此事的口吻老成得过头，同她过于年轻的外貌有些不搭调。这令夏莉记起自己始终没摸清她的来历，探员将这份好奇悄悄按捺下来——贸然询问年纪总归是件不够礼貌的事儿。

“他实际醒着的时间没那么长吧？”随后她还是忍不住笑了。C.C.喝空了那杯苏打水，明亮眼睛转了一转，而后夸张地叹了口气。

“是啊。”她说，“这让他看起来还稍稍有那么一点儿挽救余地。”

 

“我有一个问题，小子。”鲁路修说。

“请讲。”鲁道夫彬彬有礼道。

鲁路修仔细斟酌了一下，还是没能拦住发自内心的困惑。“为什么圆桌的安全屋里会准备好润滑和安全套？”

他们在寂静的办公间里面面相觑了片刻，外貌显得更年长的男人咳嗽了一声，在长桌后方安安分分地交叠起双手。“呃，你知道的，就是，某种惯例。出外勤的员工之间总是一起经历各种麻烦乃至生死威胁什么的，人在死里逃生之后会本能地提升对同伴的亲近感和依赖度，所以擦枪走火来一发的可能性很大。我们是很人性化的，当然会充分考虑各种需求。”他稍稍打过梗，之后流畅地进行了完整说明，又沉默了好一会儿，悄悄竖起一侧手掌，“我可以知道细节吗？”

“不可以，别想了。”鲁路修斩钉截铁道。

“真可惜。”红发男人失望地耷拉下眉毛，看起来颇像可怜兮兮的大型犬。鲁路修仍然板着脸，不多时鲁道夫自个儿振奋起来，忽一下坐正了身形。“那至少跟我说说任务细节吧。”他抽过一台平板，手指在屏幕上滑动了两下，“毕竟这不算是登记在案的正规任务，我也不能强迫你们给我提交报告。”

“用不着跟我套说辞，维因博格。就算你们没法获取全过程记录，也肯定在某个地方建了档案，充其量是保密级别的问题。”鲁路修说，在对方露出一脸被拆破的嬉笑怪相时微微眯起了眼睛，“何况你们真的没法获取全过程记录吗？”

“我才不会冒着激怒你的风险给自己找麻烦呢，先生。”鲁道夫说，摆出了一脸无辜，“如果圆桌真的在他眼睛里动了手脚，我还用得着向你打探私人八卦吗？”

要么他确实没在这个问题上说谎，要么再深究下去他也不会多吐露什么实质性的内容。鲁路修审视半晌后从他那副神情上得出结论，斜撇下嘴角算作回应。“职业素养？”

“和绅士风度。”办公桌后的人说，将平板支起斜角来，“进入正题吧，经过改装的义体部分实际调适性如何？”

将切身体会量化出一个标准来很难。在评判过程关系到更为庞大的群体时，他可以将群体简化为数字模型，但关于个体就没那么容易了。所以他没有进行长篇大段的主观论述，索性让问话方列出需要探究的关键点来，自己再分别进行作答。形态转换的速度，击倒的人数，力度与抗震荡性能，以及动态平衡。肢足与眼睛，生存必要之外的部分，将人的作用并于机械而论的部分。他回答得心不在焉，以使得自己胃里的皱缩感减轻一些。

总会习惯的，这点他心知肚明。关于缺损的部分，拼装的部分，迄今为止他还在缓慢适应的变化，总有一天他会习惯得宛如理所当然。总有一天他谈及那些由冰冷机械组成的肢体时会像枢木朱雀本人一般神色如常，反正事态既已不可逆转，倒不如尽早接受来得好。习惯总是很容易，困难的是谅解自己。

“继续观察吧。”鲁道夫说，“是个难得的样本，希望你别介意我这么形容他。”男人的手指在平板屏幕上滑动，从左至右长长一道，继而停顿在边缘处，语调轻松地谈论起别的话题。“先前你提过的问题，”他说，“国际渠道方面已经给予答复了。”情况还算乐观，还需进一步等待详细。耐心些、再耐心些。

“手腕了得，阁下。”鲁路修缓慢颔首，口吻郑重了许多，“十分感谢你愿意在这方面做出努力尝试。”

姓维因博格的摆了摆手，咕哝着说自己也是出于好奇，想看看当年单枪匹马对付一支军队的疯子火力全开起来到底能有多惊人。那是属于父辈的战争，错过的一代人无缘得见，拼命追溯也不过能给自己挣来残缺的一部分拼图。一台机体，一个白塔顶端的位置。没有传奇列位，没有封号加身。红发男人在座椅上侧过身，手指一下一下叩击桌面，在旁观者的注视下将眼神投向无人空处。

“另外，仅出于私人立场，我还是想好奇多问一句。”他说，“枢木朱雀的记忆恢复到什么程度了？”

 

将人从受制的境况中解放出来，从封闭处引去外界，在真实天光下活跃，不依靠长拐而行走，灵活程度与普通人无异甚至更胜一筹。毕竟他并不想制作一个标本，而是在尝试唤回一个活人。活人应当这样行动，比之所有在受监控的隔间里发生的谈话都要有效得多。

他只能说服自己这选择不是错的，反正事到如今也没了回头路。战斗能唤起一些东西，蛰伏的本能与相关的片段，因果关联，伤损的痛处或胜利的喜悦。话虽如此，鲁路修相当怀疑在世人所知的枢木朱雀的“生前经历”里，究竟有多少战役的胜利是真能给那人带来纯粹喜悦的。

完成评估与下一步的方略商议相当费时，他堪堪在午前赶到地下二层西侧的训练场，站在十号门前通报身份要求进入。大约十秒钟后，柔和的电子合成音就告诉他已经获得许可，然后将被占用的空间展示给他。他走进去，十米开外有一个显然是被训练弹爆了头的柱形机器人歪歪扭扭地爬起来，将自己的零部件拼回原样。

“我还以为瞄准头部会彻底停止行动，”高处有个声音说，“结果只是自我修复的时间长了一点。”

占用训练场的男人从第二层活动平台上跳下来，降落地面的动作很轻，机械腿踏在抗震荡材质的地板上。他穿着宽松轻便的短袍，裤腿收在膝上，暴露在外的义肢泛着银亮的金属光泽，说实在的有些晃眼。鲁路修把这归咎为视觉落差，全然不去考虑自己也没见过几回它们保持碳素黑时的外观。“因为不是实弹训练。”他说，环视了一番周围七零八落的活动型标靶，“基础训练模式下的机制自然宽松些。真要在这种地方都造成不可逆转的损失的话，光是设施的维护修理就得多大一笔费用啊。”

朱雀耸起肩膀，算是接受了这个说法。他抬手朝向右侧，盲打出了一发射击，准确地击倒了一个刚拼装好自己的小机器人，并令它发出了猫叫似的怪声。他有点乐在其中，鲁路修看得出来。喵喵叫的机器人肯定不如喵喵叫的猫好，但至少它们的攻击有规律可循，而且不会在规定区域外乱跑。

“感觉如何？”鲁路修问他。朱雀走到场地边缘，把枪放下了，挪到不过两步远的地方，慢慢活动起手腕来。

“凑合吧。”他说，盯着自己翻转过来的银色掌心看，“我还是不太适应以这副状态去参与战斗。”

“想念外装甲吗？”鲁路修扬起眉毛。以其活动年限而论，即使他外观上依然不显得比自己年长、考虑到东亚人不太显老也许能上调个两到三岁，他在这期间必然已经习惯正规任务场合有封闭式的轻甲傍身了。朱雀从旁边的桌台上取水时，鲁路修探手过去捉他拖在背后的发束，这举动换来了一阵含笑的嘟囔抱怨。

“还有装甲骑，也许。”然后朱雀说，“我毕竟还是从那个年代过来的。”

他灌水的势头没有太猛，吞咽时喉结稍稍滑动，颈上新增的伤口已经痊愈了，连血痂都已脱落，唯留下一道不太醒目的浅痕。鲁路修搭手抚摸那道狭印，为这回答暗叹了一声。“一个好消息。”他说，“不列颠尼亚没有保留下多少生产线，但国际盟友还留着。如果真能把关卡疏通的话，也许能作为资源共享调配过来一些。”

朱雀张嘴愣了片刻，片刻后才落手将倒空的水杯搁回桌台上，让它平缓缩回背板后方。“罗斯的？”

“不，日本的。”鲁路修说，“东亚至今还保留着机甲生产线和成建制部队，我觉得可能是某种浪漫情怀作祟。”

实际在日本出生的人抿起嘴，看起来像是个不明显的微笑，然后他摸了摸自己的鼻尖儿。“差不多吧。”他承认道，稍一停顿后再度开口，“黑色骑士团怎么说？”

“你知道日本方面早就撤除对黑色骑士团的话事权了吧？”

“表面工作。就算他们脱离单一政体倾向性变成直属超合众国的维和部队，也不可能完全洗掉过去的烙印。”

“这是你自己判断得出的结果，”鲁路修缓慢道，“还是别人告诉你的？”

他谈起此事的口吻过于轻描淡写，没有一丝一毫不自然，熟稔程度和平淡态度都令人不安。鲁路修审视着他的神情，逐渐染上墨色的绿眼睛。那点儿微末笑意仍然存在，渐渐沉淀得苦涩复杂了。“一半一半。教团总是会叫人弄清基本形势再行动的。”朱雀低声说，短暂闭了会儿眼，“黑色骑士团……我想起了个大概。算不上现行判断，是过去的。”

懊恼，失望，犹豫，含糊其辞。也许有一抹隐晦的恨意。不足明显，轻飘飘如灰烬般容易揭过，起码他表现出来的是这样。他仍然站在原处，肩膀放松垂下，由得鲁路修将指尖搭在自己颈间，而不是呈出更多尖锐抗拒，即使那才是他本应采用的态度。然而没有。他的颈后淌下些许汗液，袍服背后浸湿了一片，某一刻突然露出一抹疲色，盖过了原本还不错的精神头儿。

“就必要性而言，有关于ZERO的那部分记忆才是最优先的，不是吗？毕竟此前的部分都是你曾亲历过的，用不着由我来填补认知。”他声音很轻，缓慢握住了鲁路修探来的那侧手腕，“我在努力。”

“没有什么是完全必要的。”鲁路修说。

先前短暂浮起的轻飘飘的喜悦感散去了，成为更加沉重柔软的心绪。他贴近对方，抬起指尖触到颌骨边侧，又向上蹭过汗湿的鬓角。朱雀咕哝了一小声，摇头时眼神柔和下来。“听听你说的是什么话。”他说，“如果关于你的部分都不必要的话，我现在已经回到西伯利亚去冷藏待命了。”

“即使你没记起一丁点儿关于我的事情来，你也不需要回到那里去。”

“那么对于我来说哪都一样。”他抬起头，“哪都一样，鲁路修。武器不会在乎自己的使用权在谁手上。”

为什么我就不感到惊讶呢，被唤名的人想。谈论及对待自己的方式总是会令真正关心你的人生气，这点从未变过。“你不是武器。”他低叹道，“不是杀戮机器。不是死物。事实上现前连智械都拥有基本权益了……”

“我不是。”朱雀打断这番话语。经了义体改造的男人凑得更近，双臂交叠过来时身躯热得惊人，最终停留在——如他所言——能够令人安心的距离上。“多谢你让我想起这一点。”

 

他的记忆正在迅速回返，速度远比旁人根据此前进度而判定产生的预期更快。鲁路修已经知道了。

七月仲夏，希克欣尼之夜，沙哑破碎的乐曲和夺命狂飙。河道，安全屋，在隐秘空间里交换的亲吻。不过是一两日前的事情，计划变更后的一整个夜晚。夜晚过后他们躺在同一张床铺上，赤裸肢足交叠在一块儿，浑浑噩噩不知谁先清醒过来一时半刻。那点儿酒精并不上头，连一分醉意都不见得成功熏染了。然而他们放任自己在晨间呓语和亲昵触碰中多迟滞了许久，直到根据圆桌风格自动调整的模拟窗景投出明亮天光，其中一方才缓慢撑身坐起，倚靠在床头怔忪出神。

“我做了一个梦。”那时另一人说，声音低沉，“我梦见你死了。”

鲁路修低下头。那人侧躺在他身畔，蜷曲褐发散在颈边，手掌搭触在他撑于枕面的手背上。那人面上神情朦胧恍惚，隐约浮起一抹悲伤。那番陈述宛如告解，宛如行将就木者最末垂死的、微弱的呼声。他无言俯身，抚摸对方肩背，亲吻额角与鬓发。

“你掉下去了，就在我面前。”朱雀说，“很多血。那把剑在我手上。人们在欢呼。也有人在哭，可我能听到人们的欢呼声。千千万万人，远处和近处的。他们说暴君死去了，没有人知道真正发生了什么。”他将义肢从被单下抽出，冰冷指尖搭在自己左侧面颊上，好像那里还残留着一些东西。隔着面具无法触及的安抚，此番举动涂抹上的温热血痕。他闭上眼，声息形似短促哽咽，面上却反浮起了悲伤笑容。“那只是个梦罢了，对吗？”

“不。”鲁路修说，温柔抚摸他的发鬓。

“但你现在、你在这里。”朱雀说，“你并没有死去，对吗？”

“我很想告诉你那是假的，但不。”鲁路修说，“历史记载的是真实发生的事情。”

一个缺口，不知何时而来，撬开一道缝隙，令深藏在暗处的记忆有了被发掘的可能。过往累加的谎言已经足够多了，而今无需再将欺瞒延续下去。所以他将真相剖开，用亲吻和言语形成刀刃，割裂漫长年岁所造就的虚幻伪饰。你看，人尽皆知，书写在古老帝国翻过去的那一页里，暴君为英雄所杀死，胜利者站在高处迎接欢呼。一副假面，一个幽灵，遮挡住此前的容颜，抛弃掉过往为人的身份。ZERO。潮水上涌，人声汇作涛浪，将幸存者浸溺。ZERO。ZERO。ZERO。

ZERO。

先行者亲吻后至者的发鬓与面颊，落在金属关节扣摁的柔软皮肤上。血污淡去了，粉碎为尘埃，将那副面具也一并埋没。他听见另一人的声息，破碎不成规律，潜伏在安宁的悲伤笑容下。良久良久，他在寂静中留得太久，几乎以为自己所亲吻的是一具枯骨，而后枯骨空洞的眼眶忽然涌出了眼泪。

积聚在眼尾，然后顺沿鼻翼而下，无声无息沉入颅侧。一些东西碎去了，一些则被唤起。昔日里接下沉重托付的男人张开手臂，贴近了、急切地寻求另一人的体温。他们曾在处刑日的清晨拥抱彼此，以最后的本来面貌分别，各自前往既定的方位，然后在高台之上一并死去。光亮铺洒在持剑者的身上，映照出他的面目、他完整的与残缺的部分。他将额首抵在另一人心口上，唯在这种时候，鲁路修才会生出几分对于自己死而复生的感激来。

“你是怎么……”朱雀开了口，声音低微沉闷。他没有问完整个句子，他不必那么做。鲁路修环住他的后背，指尖拨弄着一绺岔开的发梢。

“也许和你一样，也许比你更迟。”昔日的死者说，“我原本以为自己遭遇的是个诅咒，但既然你……很抱歉我回来得太迟了。”

唯在这种时候，唯在这一刻，他以为他能在原本不属于自己的未来年代睁开双眼一事并不是个拙劣的玩笑。若非如此，枢木朱雀的命途大抵会去往他不可预想的方向，以至最终无人能识得一个虚无幽灵的来历。他不愿深思，也不愿推想假使亡灵返乡的变故从未发生，对方会落得怎般结局。

他感到自己搂抱着的躯体传来细末颤抖，拂在自己身前的鼻息渐渐恢复平稳步奏。末了朱雀缓慢起身，指尖拂过他胸肋间的陈旧疤痕。那双经过精巧填补的绿眼睛浸深了一重，潮润处还未干涸，里头却隐隐凝聚起利剑似的锋芒来。“所以那些人，”他轻声说，“破坏了你的坟墓。”

“是的。”鲁路修回答他。凶兽苏醒了，磨利了尖爪与獠牙，又化作更驯从也更危险的姿态。一柄剑，掌握于手，格挡身前，一并斩去软弱与仇恨。他过去的骑士眼睑浅阖，唇角浮起古怪微笑，冷静地向他宣告疯狂前路：

“——那就送他们下地狱吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

“卡。”C.C.伸出手。

“什么卡？”鲁路修挑起眉毛。

“别装傻。先前我们离开新坎特伯雷的时候，我把它塞进你裤子里了。”C.C.板起脸来，明白地摆出了索要姿态，“活动资金，不谢。”

他们站在巴黎第八区，人来车往，大半个欧洲和小半个全世界的游客都集中在了这里。在这种地方安置的东西要么特别显眼，要么特别隐蔽，属于后者的一个离他们不太远，叩开一小家成衣店的大门再钻进试衣间摸到通道入口就行。朱雀留在那底下做先期自检，剩余两人爬上地面，其中一个思考了半晌为什么非得带这么一个完全不打算帮忙的人出来不可。现在他知道理由了，理由就写在她脸上，在她摊开的手掌心和周围五花八门的店面与购物中心里。鲁路修感到有些头疼，同时也弄明白了她为什么非得到外头来问自己话。这桩戏码看起来特别像出现资金分配危机的情侣矛盾，路人通常都不会同情男方。一定是这样。

然而他早就破坏过自己的公众形象了，觉得他会轻易妥协给看热闹的路人目光就太天真了。“活动资金即使拿来购物也不是耗费在买衣服上的。”他同样板起脸，“你打算再额外带个行李箱回去，是不是？”

“聪明的男孩。”对方煞有其事地点着脑袋，“活动资金当然可以拿来买衣服，融入当地不需要伪装吗？为了时装周而来的游客是个多好的身份设定啊？”

她声音不高，幸好如此。鲁路修没脾气地看了眼四周，在店面门口梯阶下举起双手，又平平摊开，示意自己也无可奈何。“你知道我们得留点底备用吧？我们又不是跟圆桌签了卖身契。万一遇上什么突发情况，我们真得不幸跑路，再从零开始一次可不是什么愉快的体验。”

“是不是人一旦过了青少年的末期那个阶段就不敢再冒险了？”

“严格来说年末我就七十七岁了，不敢冒险才是正常的。”

活了不知道多少个年头的魔女皱起眉头，毫不掩饰地冲他发出嘘声。他们两相对峙着僵持了一阵，年龄不可说的一方每一秒都比前一秒看起来更为不满。片刻后她忽然后退了一步，转过身去重新登上台阶。鲁路修怀疑地盯着她看，她抛来一个白眼。

“好吧、好吧，老先生。”她摆着手说，“那我去和年轻人交涉了。”

她走入玻璃门然后摔上它，留他一人站在外头，后脑勺上钉着旁人看热闹的目光。有点蠢，也有点不自在，不管旁人进行了什么衍生联想，多半都是错的。所以大约半分钟后，他也迈步走回到门内去了。

他回到地下隐蔽空间时，朱雀正从房间里走出来，迎上一个微笑并告诉他一切正常。近日来朱雀的表情已经鲜活生动了许多，更接近于他记忆中的状态了。其中一部分或许是刻意调整而来的，鲁路修意识到，足够柔软的那部分，仅在自己面前得以表露。其它时候他仍然相当沉默，与人交际时的态度礼貌温善了许多，但疏远感也挥之不去。这般做派甚至与零之骑士都不太相似，也许更接近于他独自在面具下过活的时日。他在那处境中留了很长时间，甚至比最初制造那张面具的人更久，逐渐习惯另一种生活方式也不足为奇。

然而鲁路修也只能这般猜测，毕竟他不曾真正识得那个阶段的枢木朱雀，更罔论亲近陪伴，就这类问题去找C.C.寻求答案又显得不太妙。C.C.。他回过神，询问对方另一人的去向。“她去拨内线电话了。”朱雀耸起肩膀，“大概是在联络台前头？怎么，有什么变故需要惊动留在伯利恒的那群人吗？”

钱的变故。鲁路修把这个回答憋在嘴边，心烦意乱地从半个没贴严实的拥抱中滑开身，找去了最里间的地盘。魔女斜靠在桌台边，正从脑袋顶上摘下耳机，面上挂着满足笑容。“搞定。”她将拇指比向自己，另一只手随意向门外一挥，“之后可能得借你男朋友一用，考虑到你大概提不动多少购物袋。”

“他还真答应你了？！”

“谁？你男朋友？”

“维因博格家的小子。废话。”鲁路修没好气道，“他批给你额外资金了？”

“我答应帮他从巴黎带高档定制回去，说早年我在欧洲游荡时有过一些时装师的门路。他连着资金一道给了我详细尺码。”C.C.冲他晃起了手指，“学着点儿，甜心，这才是有魅力的男人应有的作为。”

“我真的很怀疑你在这方面的评判标准。”鲁路修平声说。女人从桌台边起开了，他则坐到了座椅里头去。“你提醒我了，我确实得和那家伙联系一下。”

“请。”C.C.说，“我要去逛街了。还有什么想对我说的吗？”

“有。”鲁路修说，“反正你们也要去浪费生命和金钱了，麻烦帮朱雀多置办点能正常外出的行头。他不能老穿我的旧衣服，合身且合适的实在不多。”

C.C.扭过头来，神情冷静地凝视了他三秒钟。“老样子。对别人指手划脚，然后在枢木朱雀的问题上无限宽容。”她叹了口气，“我怎么就不惊讶呢。”

“算了。”鲁路修没搭理她的挖苦，自顾自地计算了一下时间安排，“晚点我理完头绪后抽一个小时出来亲自看着吧。”以免你恶趣味作祟，他憋住了后半句。另一人的脚掌在原地多拍击了两下，传达出来的意思多半是“你没救了”。

“……我怎么就不惊讶呢。”C.C.说，在走出隔间门之前多送了他一根中指。

 

七月十七日，当地时间下午两点一刻。欧罗巴的动乱蔓延在南部与东部，巴黎还未进行戒严。欧联方面已经在调动军力了，但这座城市一如既往地自由散漫，看上去几乎是不设防的。好处在于没有人需要绕过重重关隘才能抵达腹地，危险之处也是一样。

“距离上一通对话被挂断还没过去三分钟。”通讯那端，大洋彼岸，鲁道夫的声音懒洋洋地响了起来，“还有什么事情吗，先生？”

“劳驾，解答一下我的疑问。”鲁路修说，把座椅转向一侧，“我知道霸权时代已经过去了，帝国势力在别国核心地区明目张胆设分部确实不太好，但为什么连个大点的补给基地都没有？普通标准的安全屋，整座城就一间，认真的？”

“不列颠尼亚人不在法兰西首府设基地，除非我们是占领了那里并在心脏上插旗。”对面那人慢悠悠地说，“这不是默认准则吗，皇帝陛下？还是距离我们退出欧联版图的时间点已经过去太久了？虽然那是你死后才发生的事，不过距离你活过来也有相当一段时间了吧？”

“……好吧，你说得有道理。”鲁路修捏了捏自己的鼻梁骨，“虽然由于我的好妈妈有这地方的血统，这话听起来还是有点怪。”

万般理解，鲁道夫说。然而这番疑问并不是重点，重点之处在于他们当下的处境与任务方略。希克欣尼掏出的情报指向五个不同地方，两个足够明确的交由正规圆桌编制下的人手处理了，剩下三个则需要不同人去窥探。其中一个在巴黎，没有具体方位，最大的疑点在西南城郊，奥尼卡集团仍然在外活跃时，曾在那里设置过一处规模不小的分部。余下的建筑体几经转折，曾经划归当地政府代管，后又被在光子科技方面颇具盛名的集团买下，但没有做太多整修工作，迄今为止依然不对外开放。问题不小，一时间也弄不到搜查证，弄到了也多半不会起效。所以如果采用非法途径闯入并引爆了一些麻烦，可能引来的外交纠纷还需要不列颠尼亚方出面摆平。

“非常时期嘛，大家都会通融一些的。”屏幕上红发男人的脸挂着满不在乎的笑，“近来东海岸已经发现三起海外势力的活动痕迹了，我们都记着账呢。”

“我就当这是可以了。”

“虽然我还是希望你能用你那双眼睛解决问题。”

“做不到。多谢。”鲁路修干脆地一摊手，“我可没法迷惑一地智械。一旦我真的开始和教团对着干了，身份判别干扰也不会起效。C.C.都不能，更别说我了。”

鲁道夫一脸惋惜地摇了摇头，小声嘟哝了一句什么。鲁路修没能听清，打完先期报告后也就预备挂断通讯了。画面上那人举起手来示意打住，阻住了他按下切断的手。“干完这一起之后，你的后续计划是什么？”

“这会儿我又不是负责发号施令的那个，当然是取决于圆桌的需求。”鲁路修说，继续摊手摆明自己不管事的态度。他对自己的定位很清楚，这与能力无关，只是他着实不该再度走到明处去。然而发号施令群体的重要一员神情严肃起来，令他也不自觉提起几分慎重。“怎么？有什么偏差吗？”

“我的意思是，等任何人搞到教团那伙人在西伯利亚的据点位置，也许一个、也许一大堆，也许是一座大型基地或者一溜儿小据点，也许你们这趟行程就能挖出来。”维因博格说，缓慢地做出假设，“如果往那边派出歼灭军，我知道你很乐意同行的——你会跟去吗？还是打算继续单独行动？”

总是有线索指向那里的。历年历代，罗斯的大工业区与防线，他们摸不清抗争对象的根源所在，可任谁都知道必然在广袤荒原的深处。临近城镇，或深居永冻区，一处或更多。有人曾在那里沉睡，也许太久了，也许本身并不情愿。鲁路修抿起嘴唇，不知这算是难题或否，胸腔里滚过一阵柔软疼痛。

“我不是得尽可能减少和其它编制下的正规军接触的机会吗？”

“你也不需要抛头露面。”鲁道夫说，“如你所说，你不是真正负责发号施令的那个。”

“这取决于手头的可调配资源有多少。”鲁路修说，“我从不怀疑枢木朱雀的战斗力，但首先他得是完备状态。”

比之潜伏、渗透、狙杀或其它窝藏在暗处的活儿，正面击溃对于单独一人而言太难了。即便作为人形兵器被培养多年，造成更大的破坏力也须得必要的辅助装置。不单是那些额外升级过的义体，还有更多武器——而人躯不能承载全部。他隐晦地提出疑问，视讯中的红发男人则回以坦然微笑。

“最迟八月，装甲骑就能从日本那边调配过来。”男人说，轻轻眨眼，不知怎么的显出一丝得意劲儿，“是原始涂装的复原机，也做了额外升级，毕竟更新换代这么些年了……你们会喜欢它的。”

 

四点钟时他拨通了C.C.的手机，五点半时他们一并回到安全屋内，装着义肢的一位两条胳膊上加起来挂着一打购物袋。八点半时他们出了城，一路往西南行驶，恶意揣测着这一带的地价在数十年来经历了多少次更迭。他关注不列颠尼亚本土的变故更多，虽说对欧罗巴一带的事宜有所了解，可也不至于面面俱到。

他们目标所在的建筑主体没有亮灯，三栋并立的高楼沉默地伫立在暮色里。外侧有围栏，看守着智械警卫，看上去是个老型号，一本正经地向他们索要身份登记。朱雀随口报了个假名，鲁路修则面不改色地给出了先前在新坎特伯雷混迹时的名字。警卫放行了，告诉他们只能在建筑物外侧参观一下，禁止进入内部。一道象征性的警告，反正寻常游客不可能突破严密封死的门阀，而一旦有人在没亮出搜查证的情况下强行突入，也就必然不是什么寻常的观光客了。

他们小心翼翼地绕到东南角楼栋的侧门处，朱雀把左手从裤袋里抽了出来，宽松单衫卷至手肘。幸而这般装扮在晚间算不得太热，否则他们可能在门口处遭遇更多盘问。“没关系，外面的哨位就是个摆设。”鲁路修说，“不然加装一个人体扫描程序也不费多大事。”

最外侧的门不能暴力拆解，动静太大，不便掩人耳目。所以他转身在梯阶上坐下，碰了碰自己手腕上扣着的小玩意儿。及至他抵达伯利恒起，供他随身的物件也升级换代了不少。于是腕带上方投映出半透明的光子屏幕，固定住了，飘浮在他膝上，由他点选出页面和虚拟键位开始进行骇入。“我猜有隐私权方面的顾虑吧，毕竟明面上这里还曾经被欧联官方代管过。”朱雀站在他身侧，慢悠悠地活动着手臂，“还是金斯莱？这又不是个法语名，你还不如自称兰佩路基。”

“一个小诀窍，赤冈先生，永远别扮作完全的当地人，很容易露陷。”鲁路修漫不经心道，“一半一半的身份向来很好用，不管是混血移民还是归乡客都更好捏造。”

“我以为你不喜欢这个名字。”

“你连这码事都记起来了？”

“哼嗯。”朱雀含糊道，在他身边半蹲下来，“老实说，我也不太喜欢它。”

鲁路修斜睨了他一眼，挑起了眉梢。半分钟后门阀缓慢抬起，露出内侧的关隘入口与输入面板。“密码是‘跨越边境线’，没有分隔符，稍等我……”他站起身，正准备招呼一声别乱动，就眼看着朱雀流畅地按下一整串序列。鲁路修眨了眨眼，把警示话语咽了回去，惊讶情绪浮了出来。“你什么时候学会的法语？”

“不知道。”朱雀干脆道。鲁路修瞪眼过去时他露出苦笑，在门板滑开的轻微动静里颠动起了足底重心。“应该说，我不知道确切的时间段，但肯定是在强化训练的时候。”

“好啊，兰斯洛特卿。”鲁路修撇了撇嘴，“任务需求？”

“兰斯洛特可死得比我早，不管哪个都早太多了。请别咒我提早退役。”朱雀这么回答他，然后轻轻耸起肩膀，“我猜是吧。虽然依照现状，即时翻译不是什么难事，但听得懂和说得出还是两码事。”

“意思是你学了不少东西？”鲁路修追问道，毫无征兆地改换成了高地德语。

“大概吧。”朱雀说。这回是西班牙语了。“这会儿我们潜伏到罗斯民间去应当也不会有语言障碍。”

“——哼。”

鲁路修先一步迈向室内。光子面板浮现在他小臂上方，他用它打开了一楼厅堂的灯。门阀在他们身后重新阖拢，虽然这看上去像自断后路，不过反正重新抬起它来也不算太难。“你怎么好像不太高兴？”他沉默了好一阵，以至于朱雀再开口时多了几分小心试探，“我觉得你未必会在这方面输给我，天才。”

“别说得好像我还是个会在这种地方争强好胜的中学生好吗？”鲁路修说，“就是有点可惜罢了。”

“为了什么？”

“有些乐趣不复存在了，比如说在一个人对另一门语言一知半解或者一窍不通的时候说些他听不太懂的内容。”他板着脸，“情话的一百二十八种表述方法之类的。”

“啊。呃。”朱雀发出一阵咕哝，犹犹豫豫地跟在他身畔，“事实上我也只掌握了一些常用的……”

“没关系。”鲁路修说，“我总能找到些别的乐趣的。”

他继续进行检索，同时朱雀也抬起头来，左眼虹膜变得明亮而通透。“你确定你是想用我听不懂的语言跟我告白吗？”片刻过后朱雀说，“我怎么觉得是拿来骂我的可能性更大。”

“劳驾，行行好，我十七岁的时候也没说过你几次坏话。我的意思是，那会儿我们甚至还在战场上对着干呢。”鲁路修反击道，“你记得这部分吗？”

“不然我为什么要就此提出质疑呢？”朱雀哼了一声，“真令人惊讶，鲁路修。你那时候是不是过于喜欢我了？”

“我一直都挺喜欢你的。显然这和你的混蛋程度毫无冲突。”

“那还真是抱歉了。”朱雀说。他们俩抽空交换了一个眼神，也许再早六十年的话，鲁路修会因为自己不加思考的发言感到一丝不自在。不是在现下，在他们两人之间再无多少隐瞒余地的时候。他们错开视线之前，鲁路修以为自己在对方脸上捕捉到了一抹微小笑意。“看在这个混蛋后来帮你挡了那么多次灾的面子上，稍微原谅我一点吧？”

 

整栋楼空空荡荡，通过二层通道去往另外两栋也得到了一样的结果。初步扫描显示没有额外夹层，那么答案多半又是藏在地下。哪都一样，曾经的奥尼卡，自始至终的教团，还有藏身在伯利恒的圆桌骑士们。就好像把自己暴露在太阳下会熔毁一般。熔毁的天空城已经离去很久了，熔毁的高塔又是另一回事。鲁路修转着些不知所谓的念头，走回到主楼正厅里。三栋高楼内显然都有人或智械定期清扫，并没有沉淀小半个世纪的厚重尘土积存下来。所以数十年前的旧模型还好端端陈列在大厅当中，辨得出昔日色彩，居中处的巨大地球雕塑维持着银灰外观，上头用透明晶体标识出这昔日的庞然大物在世间留下的足迹。位于不列颠尼亚西海岸的总部与几处公开的大型分部，得以标识出来的数目不算过于夸张，但粗略看下来还是令鲁路修心头一沉。奥尼卡计划，C.C.使用的是这个说法。这一支茁壮至今的教派同先前她所割裂开的一部分全然不同，野心和追求力量的方式都是如此。

要谈论他们的作为是否有益于世界，那就是另一个话题了。完全属于人类的时代已经被埋葬了，接踵而至的浪潮还在令当下的人们缓慢适应。他驻足在巨大雕塑前方，透过环绕其周的巨大齿轮边廓凝望乏味灰色间起伏的海岸线。片刻后他熄灭了灯光，不知由何种材质构成的晶体在灰色球体表面散出柔和光辉，宛如淡薄月色。

如同在夜间步入森林，在草木间寻到萤火，浅浅照亮出同行者的面廓。他不出声时朱雀伴他一道沉默，及至他缓慢绕行半周、寻到他们此刻所在的方位，欧罗巴的核心之一，塞纳河所哺育出的地界。“我们没来过这里。”他再度驻足时朱雀忽然开口，声音缓慢低沉。鲁路修转过头去，看向他亮起一侧的眼目。

“嗯？”

“巴黎。过去我们没来过巴黎，至少是没有一道来过。”朱雀说，“我们踏上过欧罗巴的土地，各自都不遵循于本身的意志。我们留在战场上，前线和后方。我们没能拥有过单纯游历的机会。”

在此地以东，有一段由谎言维系的路途。短暂，虚伪，昙花一现，一个很容易被挥散的梦境。而那已经是他们最接近于并行的一段时日了，往前往后去或则分归两途、或则到了言令者不得轻易亲自出征的境遇里。谈及此事的人眼目明亮，呈出无机质的冰冷光泽，但也叫人能伸出手去、准确地将手指搭在他眼眶边上。“我们一并行动的时间本来就很短暂。”鲁路修低声说，“不谈论更加广袤的世界，仅关于我们两人的话，没能做到的事情实在太多了。”

他们翻覆过一整个世界，也将短暂的相伴时光悉数耗在了那上头。匆匆为自己划定出一个终点，然后头也不回地向它奔赴而去。朱雀的眼睑翕动了一下，在光芒忽闪间斜下唇角。“我独自去过很多地方。我想你也是。”他轻声道，“东奔西走，忙忙碌碌，知道自己在替谁卖命，但压根不知道自己为什么要这么做。当然啦，这部分你跟我不一样。除非有人对你的脑袋动了手脚，你总是清楚自己的行动目的所在。”封闭的阴影拢在他们周身，模糊了他的神情。鲁路修让指尖滑下他颧骨边沿，尾指掠在嘴唇弧度上。

“听起来不是完全的假设。”

“我想起来很多事情了，你也知道的。”朱雀说，“我不知道该不该为此感到高兴。”

他发出漏气似的笑声，仅有一瞬，然后他退开半步，同样开始沿雕塑绕行。横行过欧亚大陆，越过太平洋，抵达不列颠尼亚的西海岸，寻到星辰碎屑中最亮的一处。鲁路修收回手臂，从腰包中抽出薄手套来。“我们苟活到了本不应拥有的未来。我不会把这件事称为幸运的，永远不会。”他低声说，“但如果这能弥补一些事情。”

“比如夏莉？”

“比如夏莉，也不止夏莉。”他短暂阖眼，再度睁开时用力推在雕塑上方，“我们没有过在欧洲游历的机会，现在我们来了。我们没有一同去过很多地方，以后可能也不会有，但机会总是比以前多一些。还有我不是说笑，枢木朱雀。情话的一百二十八种表述方法。我践行过的可能太少了。”

他将指尖扣在明亮晶体上，用力下压，嵌入半寸后沿棱面使力令它顺时针旋转过九十度。他半晌未等到回话，但在他退步侧身张望之时，他见到他的同伴正在把手指从那点儿星光上撤开。“……你确实又变莽撞了不少。”朱雀说，“是不是每次阔别重逢之后我都会发出类似感慨？下一次你会胆大到什么程度？”

“去你的。我七十六岁了。”鲁路修反驳他，“人活到这个年纪总是得从容一点的。”

朱雀笑了，这回是更为安稳的、不带讽刺的声音。如同他在校园间所见过的少年人，阔别重逢的友人，很久很久以前、在山舍石道间攀爬的男孩。男孩的眼睛里藏着萤火，然后黑夜来临了。光亮隐去了，地下发出低沉嗡鸣，雕塑基底骤然旋转开来，露出足以令一人行过的豁口，向下的梯阶尽头黢黑无光，通往未知的深暗处。

“看来是得从容一点了。”朱雀说。他在那通道入口跟前蹲下，眼睛里仍然点着一簇微光。不消再交换一次默契眼神，鲁路修也知道他在盘算什么。“你怎么说？把当前的发现汇报给红毛小子，还是我直接从这下去并动手干上一架？”


	4. Chapter 4

_我记得一首歌，至少是与此类似的东西。_

_那分明属于教团复写给我的一部分碎片，正因如此才更为奇怪。在我尚未记起自己是谁时，编号ZERO不过是规制下的兵器，纵使可以摹仿寻常人类的行为举止，也不需要多余的情感。常人的创作与艺术形式都是需求清单外的部分，可以在任务过程中接触，终止活动周期时也能随意扔弃。复写下的数据中必然不包括这一部分，即使基于某些一次性的任务要求，也不该就此在脑子里扎根。_

_事实上，我也不确定自己真的记得它。曲调没那么清晰，唱词也模糊不清，甚至分辨不出那些词节所归属的语种为何。寄托在土地里，寄托在风中，唯独在梦境深处或无意识遐思间浮现出来只言片语，比之我确信曾经存在过的事物，更像是虚幻的造物。然而它镌刻在某处，在思感灵魂上，如同古往今来千千万万人汇聚起来的呼唤。向彼端祈愿，向乐园进发。伊甸，迪尔蒙，爱丽舍，阿卡迪亚。_

_在困于伯利恒基地中不得自由活动的时段里，作为我们之中唯一对教团有更清晰认知的人，C.C.跟我解释了一些事情。有关于我遗落的一部分记忆，仅能拾回碎片的一段时日。也许一日，也许一年，也许上十载。纯粹的人类在濒死时的记忆不会多么清晰，往往被幻症干扰，被回忆占据心神而忽视眼前的绝境。她说自己经历过那么多次，那么多次之后才将精神调整为不死者的从容淡漠，自然知晓其确切体验。而我，我接受过那么一道指令，纵使我已经可以反向操控利用它的力量来刺激自身，在濒死的虚弱中游离出的心神也可以帮助我暂时脱出它的掌控，但它的存在本身依然会叫许多事情变得加倍遥远模糊。_

_我将我记得的部分告诉她。我觉得在我实际以言语表述之前，她所知道的已经足够多了。不死者亲吻我的前额，宛如洗礼祝愿，从我脑海中唤起更多。于是我又听到那歌谣，伴着奇异的共振，转调柔和，千千万万不同人声汇作单独一人无法理解的语言，如同人类本身对神明发出的呼唤。那声音一旦响亮至此，我残缺身躯间的每一寸血肉都烧灼起来，仿佛被反复切割过了、又将将维持在崩解的临界点不予彻底衰亡。C.C.留意到这个，叹着气揽住我的肩膀，抚摸我的头颅直至幻痛平息下去。_

_那是早年发生过的现实，我切身经历过的事。困于虚无之间，又不得不遵循别人的意志才得以解脱。遥远的祈愿变作某种咒文，如锁链般捆缚于一处。“借助一个被神明认可过的灵魂，去探索精神根源的奥秘。桥梁，船港，通往上层的路径。他们尝试在你身上构筑一些东西。”C.C.对我说，“也许要花上很久，也许今时今日的技术仍然无法达成。也许你醒来得太早了，那个目标应当放到更加遥远的未来。”_

_他们是想成为新的造主，还是拯救人类自身，已经没有人能说得清了。这类规划总是恢弘、伟大而疯狂，因为遥不可及而显得愚蠢，也因此而显得壮烈执拗。我接触到那类力量的时段过早，尚未知悉其全部意义便已失去神秘性，尚未学会敬畏便见证了以一己之力向神明下令的场景，于是那般狂热的追逐于我而言成为了不可理解的事物。缺乏理解，于是也不求协作。教团的人很聪明，他们懂得如何支配不愿妥协的人。从一个起点开始进发，制造出更多怪物，指望着其中一些能触及他们的目的所在。我被赋予了零点的名号，事到如今我不知道它具备的是更加实际的指向性，或不过是那些狂热信徒对属于人类的时代里最后的英雄进行的基本缅怀。_

_“你不会是唯一的种子。”末了我识得的那个不死者说，语带悲悯，论断淡漠，“你可能是最有价值的一个，但不会是唯一的。”_

_然后她离开我的房间，并把鲁路修放进来，拉着我交换一些毫无意义的话语。亲昵之人消磨时间的方式。他避开太阳的时间太长，看上去依然苍白孱弱，这状况恐怕往后也不见得会好转。死亡会带走一些东西，也会重塑另一些。我可以体察到我身上发生变化的部分，数据能量化大半，剩下的我也可以自行判明。但在我看向他时，我不知道他身上激烈偏执的部分是被洗去了，还是沉淀下去、在暗处成长茁壮得更加庞大。_

_也许皆尽有之。也许人的成长本来就不是能够被简单下定结论的东西。将明面上的锋芒收敛起来，成为无辜而无害的模样，对周际环境做出妥协，又在必要的时刻激进得不择手段。很难一概而论，幸好他不至于变成我完全不认得的模样。幸好发生在我身上的变化没有同样降临在他身上。_

_所以他大可以留在我身后，在我先行步入黑暗时谨慎停留在已被判明的安全区内。如果给他更为强大的武器，他是否还会像过去那样只身犯险，我不知道。但骑士的职责是这样，往前去冲杀，尽好战斗和守护的责任。即使如今骑士之名只作一句笑谈，毕竟我也曾尝试那样做过。_

_起初我目之所及处都没有灯光，黑暗蔓延至夜视模式下视野的尽头，勾勒出待机模式的智械列队。鲁路修的声音从我耳边响起，叫我安心通过这个路段，即使不能当即针对性地夺取控制指令，强制沉睡却不多么困难。他现在共享着我的一只眼睛，视讯号与基础判定，投映在他的浮空屏上，从而帮助我解决更多潜在的麻烦。通过整条无光的道路，行经沉默伫立的另一类智慧生命。由人摆布，摆脱不去既有指令的钳制，一旦破除了那道限制，便又是一场灾难了。_

_模糊了自身所在的界限是一件好事，纯粹的人类总是会对优于自己的异类有着本能的畏惧。此刻我感受不到恐惧，余下的唯有悲哀。我不擅长构建关于宏远未来的规划，过去如此、而今依然，我无法推论未来世界会变成怎般模样，十年后或数十年后。一旦我选择醒来，再不会沉睡回去，我便见证不到那般遥远的事情了。这不会令我感到遗憾，因为若我当真看到那一步去，我自身也不会对“见证”一事有任何多余的感念了。_

_但悲哀是存在的。就往昔我经历过的战争，逝去的岁月，割裂出来的存在方式。步道尽头的门禁无声无息滑开，终于从黑暗中透出一星半点微朦光亮。机床运作的平稳声响传递至我耳畔，电子屏幕前来回行走的像是寻常人形。下一秒警报拉响了，在第一枪擦着我的头皮飞过去之前，我蹲下身来，叫左臂开裂自掌心中滑出刀刃。最近的一把枪距离我不到五米远，足够我蹬地跃过去割开持枪人的喉咙。在那之后事情就变得容易了许多，仅由电子屏幕带来的微朦光线下有那么些个体向我靠近，警戒状态的智械与戴着目镜的人。鲁路修说这基地向外发送的讯号都已被他拦截下来了，破译内部秩序编码还需要一些时间，这段时间内我无法拥有其它外援，只能自己见机行事。所幸根据目前所见，这里不过是一处类似备用军工厂的存在，技术人员居多，倘若真能夺取指令控制权，两个人端掉整个据点听上去也不至于特别疯狂。_

_相较于我们曾经做过的事而言，只身面对整个充满敌意的世界，生生扩出一片容身之地并由此而登顶，这算不得特别疯狂。我身上不会感到疼痛也不会轻易损坏的部位比从前要多，表层留下弹道擦痕也无妨，近身战时扼断别人脖子的过程也容易了许多。第一把脉冲枪的剩余能量槽支撑我点爆了三个人头和两个智械中枢，之后我顶着一具尸体的掩护抢来了第二把。有人试图冲我的脚踝开枪，那没有造成任何实质性的后果。这一下之后有人开始扫描我的体征，也许在和档案库进行比对。在那道光束将我从头扫到脚的过程中，我踩着一个智械的肩膀跳起来，借助空中的一次折身用腿将另一个警卫撂倒在地上。有人在通过我的眼睛观察这一切，我不能拖沓得太长。_

_然后昏暗灯光打进来，将宽阔的地下广场照得惨白一片。那让我的动作迟滞了半秒，那一刻边门被破开了，一尊黢黑的个体翻越护栏从梯阶上跃下，一击砸裂了我脚边的地板。看似智械的个体，黢黑的外装甲，攀爬着一小部分暗红片域和纹路，左侧用银线漆出06两位数字。那个似人非人的怪物，我过去的同类，他和我一并站起来，在继续进攻前发出机械混音的低沉咆哮。_

_“——ZERO。”_

_这就是全部了，一语道破我过去的归属，揭露出被清洗过的、还留在骨骼里的烙印。歌谣回响起来，渗在烧灼的血肉里。但早就没有令人迟疑的余地了，早在我清醒过来做出决定的时候。鲁路修的声音及时响起，没有多余内容，只是轻而缓地呼唤我的名字。_

_我缺少大半战斗组件，即使过去被论断为最优秀的一个，时下的状况也于我不利。我在他投掷出短兵器前回了身，右手从地上抄起最近的一把能量充裕的脉冲枪。他的拳甲外侧弹出尖刺，意味着我不能冒险挨上任何一记重击。我缺少战斗组件，缺少防御手段，缺少人造兵装那般不要命的打斗方式——我不缺乏悍不畏死的决心，但我再不能像过去那样打斗了。冒着丢失更多零件的风险，反正能替换一部分、还能替换更多。我不能这么做了，有人会替我难过。_

_另一个编号者没有使用射击类的武器，仿佛更加擅长接近战。我不知道他的来历，他过去的身份，他面甲下的样貌。我们彼此互不相识。识别我的另有其人，那个人恐怕已经躺倒在我身后的血泊里，唯留下他们的造物互相对峙，在满地狼藉间奔走追逐。他有两次将我逼至墙沿，拳刃被我的左手挡开，在我另一侧肩上擦破衣物。第三次我终于找准机会，在他重击砸空的间隙里闪身到一侧，和着令人牙酸的金属扭曲声寻到面甲下方的接缝。_

_他把我摔在墙上，我滑出掌心的刀刃刺穿了他的喉咙。我不确定这是否有效，他大可能拥有被替换的喉管和下半颌骨。然后我听到机械卡顿似的声响，夹杂着咕噜噜的血沫。我抽开手掌，我从刃锋上看见血。_

_他不在巅峰状态，我看得出来。若是在任务初期，战甲覆身的怪物总会下手更加利落。不是初期，不是寻常补给用的基地类型，恐怕是回收期的中转站，一个即将回去修理并沉眠的损坏品。我看着他的面甲，他仍然僵立着，喉间滚出艰涩发音。“背、叛者，”他说，“你需要——强制——回……”_

_“我的确在寻找回去的路径，”我告诉他，“但目的绝对与你不同。”_

_然后我抵在他心口开了枪。造者赋予的无用的怜悯，似人的构造，即使是完全的智械，能源中枢依然处在心脏的方位。面甲上的光芒黯淡下去，他向一侧倒下，不再动弹了。我半蹲下身，拆开那层伪装，露出他的样貌。一张仍然属于人类的脸，白肤正迅速失去血色，颧骨过高，额发和眼睫都是淡金色，以及一双颜色过浅的、僵死的眼珠。我不认得这张脸，那大抵也是我错失的年间曾在人世间活过的某个人。任务终结在这一次记录末端，永远没能摆脱拘束，也没能记起自己原本是谁。_

_警报声不知何时已经停歇了。更多智械自我来时的路径涌入，对我的存在视而不见，在宽阔场地间四散开来去清扫更多闭拢的门扉。一只手搭在我背后，慢慢抚摸着我的一段脊骨，逐渐滑至我一侧肩头。“没事吧？没受伤吧？”那个人问我，声音轻而缓，“你还好吗？”_

_我看着那个死去的人。歌声消失了，先前压抑下去的幻痛反而愈发鲜明起来。面具可以碎裂，但不能摘落。那点儿遥远的感念还活在我余留下来的身躯中，刺痛我被摘离的心脏和肺腑。鲁路修抚摸着我的肩颈，暖热体温将我唤回现下的真实之境，堪堪维系在理智的边缘上。_

_“一个处于回收程序中的个体。”我告诉他，“检索一下这座基地的信息吧，也许这里就能找到冻土区的地标了。”_

_多半是可以的。预设好的目的地，预设好的周期性结局，多半不会出什么偏差。除去一个意外，从既定命途中逃脱了、在外游荡，寻到了自己的名字。我将拆卸下的轻甲覆回死者面容上，如同替他盖拢棺木。然后我站起身，转向尝试安抚我情绪的人。_

_“在此之前，我们得先给伯利恒挂个电话。”鲁路修说，“欧联官方的智械编队介入了，这会儿就在我们头顶上。外交方面的麻烦事就给红毛小子去摆平了，他承诺过的。”他微笑的方式轻松自如，叫人以为他对任何事都胜券在握，好似没有什么解决不了的麻烦事。随后他看着我，神情逐渐松垮下来，成为薄弱的忧虑。“你还好吗？”_

_一早就面见过神明的人，在十足轻狂的年纪里就带领我一同失去敬畏之心的人，时至如今他还站在我眼前，叫我将目光聚焦在他身上，好似其余一切都不足重要。我已经遗落的过去，我无法触及的未来。我抵达不了的乐园彼岸。船港鸣响低沉笛声，如同一介死物丢失已久的心跳。_

_他在一地残损尸骸间靠近我，拇指揩拭去我面颊上的血渍，隔着浓郁沉重的铁锈味亲吻我的嘴唇。_

 

伯利恒值得一书的新闻越来越少，这里牵动到其它地域进行生发的新闻倒是越来越多。菲内特探员为此而有些惆怅，巴望着上头能松松口风，给她下达一个宽容些的指令。指令很快就到来了，告诉她可以参与一部分圆桌领衔的非正规军编制下的行动。特别行动调查员，听上去很气派，实际上很难讨好行动的规划方。哪来那么好的一次机会呢？不涉及正规军，不涉及国际协作，而且正好允许她这么一个别体系下的人员插足？

还真有。虽然也不过一线可能。可能性随着一行人的往返而一并到来，从上到下整套行头都换了一遍，看上去倒真像是从时装周回来的游客了。一行人里唯一的女性愉快地吹着口哨，显然充分满足了一把购物欲。剩下的两人看上去都有些魂不守舍，起先夏莉不明白为什么，随后最先同她相识的那一人站出来，告诉她接下来会有一趟去往荒原冻土的行程。不向军部请示，没有国际协作，在请示过新卡美洛之后，就是完完全全的单方面秘密行动。

“听上去就很不靠谱。”夏莉说。鲁路修吹出一口气，一绺额发晃动了两下。

“我也这么觉得，不过维因博格首肯了。”他轻轻松松地耸起肩，“大概他也意识到在这方面打压我的积极性是毫无作用的。”

她在反应片刻后才意识到这趟行程的含义。他没有详细提及目的地，但既然是冻土区的某一个坐标，他笃定了自己必将亲自前去的某个地方，其答案就相当明显了。那个假设由她向他抛出，由他得出结论，如今终于敲定到实处。夏莉微微张开嘴，自觉参与进了某个非得完成不可的使命中。

早就开始了，她所错失的历史，鬼使神差地叫她接触到的一部分真相。世人不会得知，秘密仍将封存，但她想既然已被牵连至此，更进一步也是无妨。于是她问他自己是否能够同行，反正在这方面打压她的积极性也毫无作用。昔日的死者，埋没在尘埃中的影子，一座被撬开的棺木。达摩克利斯一役残余的幸存者。太阳已然将天空城熔毁了，过往的幽灵则沉眠在冰雪之间。她以为自己着实在见证什么，她无法错过这个。

黑发男人垂眼看她，淡色嘴唇边浮起苦笑。“理智上来说，我想驳回你的请求。”他轻声说，“不过其实我没权利命令你什么，是不是？”

往日的皇帝叠起双手，放松腰背，坐靠在公共休息区他最喜欢的那把椅子上。不多时又有人走进这区域，冒头打了个招呼，说自己要去训练场待一阵子。枢木朱雀看上去没什么异常，如果展露出的神情愈发柔和相较于先前那副冷冰冰的态度算是异常的话。办公室恋爱，她想起C.C.的说法，也不知道该说有些偏颇还是直击本质。

“他怎么样？”她在那人离开后随口问道。鲁路修刚刚开始摆弄自己手腕上那玩意儿，听她开腔便又抬起头，微微挑高了眉毛。

“比之前要好上一些了。”他说，“学会了自保，没有莽撞到随随便便丢掉什么零部件也不自觉的地步。继续丢掉剩余的人体部位当然不是什么好事，希望他是真的意识到了。”他说得相当轻松，提及的内容却不是这样。她见过那人更为严苛冷酷的态度，毫不介怀地抛下半截机械残肢，仿佛换成血肉之躯也不会叫他多皱些眉头。她感到一阵沉甸甸的不适，并着一点儿无用的怜悯。鲁路修看着她，紫色眼睛眨了一眨。“对你的课题有帮助吗，小姐？”

“说不准，毕竟我的访谈对象一直在某些关键话题上遮遮掩掩。”夏莉回答他，“虽然在大部分问题上意外坦诚。”

鲁路修抿嘴笑起来，低头继续他先前未完的动作。半透明的光屏投映到空中，她能看到个大概，地图标识集中到极圈附近，随后是进一步的立体图与相应数据弹框。他本该在自己房间里做这些事，这会儿不避嫌意味着他确实应允了在场另一人加入行动的请求。夏莉晃了晃脑袋，从微薄的感激中挣脱出来，询问他还需等待多久。“等待解密工作完成。这部分不由我说了算，我也不知道详细破解需要耗费多久。”他说，“至于战略物资调配的问题，有人对我承诺过最迟八月就能解决。”

他的手指在空中轻弹滑动的速度很快，灵巧流畅如某种奏乐，提及等待时也没露出半分不耐神色。“其实你完全能自行破解这些资料吧？”夏莉说。男人没露出被拆穿的悻色，反而好声好气地向她解释了一番。

“流程问题。我不能过度僭越。”他说，“当然，如果他们需要我的帮助，主动来向我求援，那就是另一回事了。”

“真够精明的。”

“我所处的境况需要我保持相当的理智和精明。很不幸。”他斜下嘴角，“我也希望能少考虑点事情，但没人会替我做好一切打算。”

他向她展示了一部分当前成果，大致将区域圈定在极线附近，没有城镇可以栖脚，安全稳妥的做法是在不冻港稍作停歇，然后空降到既定地点去。他进行推演和方略解说时神情沉着，毫无迟疑，以这副做派出外自称跟进过战事、干过一些指挥的闲职，恐怕没有人会怀疑他的作为。他真正坐在高位上统筹全局时的风采如何，从没有确切的影像资料记录过。而今旁观者能稍窥一二，再借助想象还原去他更加年轻张狂的样貌里。暴君，她暗叹道，历史的优胜者与罪人，迅速崛起又如流星般陨落，看似对自己的死并无悔恨。他不愿讲述的故事真相为何，另一人提及某个代称时暧昧而苦痛的态度，她隐约把握到一些碎片，却始终无法将其拼凑完整。

“看起来你已经很适应死而复生的日子了。”在他结束发言后，她这么说，“起码你还会为自己规划更多。”

鲁路修沉默了片刻，神情变得复杂起来。夏莉从他身旁转开，自个儿坐去了一边，回头瞧见他仍然凝视着浮空的光屏。“我以为我把该做的事都做尽了，”他忽然开口，声音低沉，“但还有那么多——那么多，时时刻刻都呼唤着我，叫我别轻易放下它们。”

他聚拢手指，叫所有展开的屏幕收束为一个光点，然后拿指尖碾碎了它。他向她望来时，她以为那道目光是越过了星辰碎屑，逐渐镀上浅淡哀愁，以及遥远的缅怀。

“这本来不该发生的。”他喃喃低语，温柔真挚如向自身告解，“事到如今我唯有接受其中一些，但我还是要做好向另一些告别的准备。”

 

最迟八月，实际上用不着等到那个时候。

七月的最后一个周五，超合众国已经举办过当年第二次大型决议，超过半数成员国缔结了互助协约，随后国际往来的运输与物资投送便骤然增加了许多。也就是自己用不着再蹲守在某个地下室监测新卡美洛的动向与安全域了，鲁路修这么暗自庆幸道。一己之力维持监测网不困难，但对于这般高频率的、国际层面的交互，想要独自排查威胁性就太强人所难了。

“都说了你其实用不着操那么多心。”C.C.翻了他一记白眼。鲁路修原本想反驳她，又被突然而至的传讯拉去了注意力。半分钟后他神色郑重起来，挂断通讯后转而给朱雀留了言。“我对你们那套骑士精神的把戏没兴趣。”他刚转头重看向C.C.，魔女便抢在他前头开了口。她趴回长沙发一角，抬起一只手驱赶似地挥了挥。“要去快去，谅你也不希望太多人打扰。”

他以为自己着实从她眼中捕捉到一抹欣慰笑意，当然也可能是心神激荡下的错觉。他按照指示去到地下一层南侧的广场，装卸完毕的运输舰正缓缓没入通道尽头的暗港之中。空地中多出的高大物件处于待机状态，有技术人员正在检查其零部件。这过程持续了一阵，鲁路修始终默不作声地在悬桥上旁观。他在那里静立至检测完成，有人拍打他的肩膀、将一柄锁匙塞入他掌心，他才恍然抬头，对上身旁人笑意盎然的脸。

在眼前事物的映衬下，有那么一瞬间，那张脸孔上出现了年轻的叠影，分属于赋予其血脉的两人，那重现的影子昔日的同僚与敌手。幻影很快散去了，凝聚下来的只有鲜活的人像，比往日里他的父亲和母亲还要年长。“还不错吗？”红发的维因博格说，钴蓝眼睛里闪烁着憧憬光彩，令他看上去不至他实际的年岁。鲁路修张了张嘴，在掌间握紧那枚锁匙，重新将目光撇回那件过于贵重的礼物上。

“虽然我已经感慨过很多次了，”他说，“我依然很好奇，为什么会有人愿意做这台机体的复原工作。”

“是啊，为什么呢。”鲁道夫摇了摇头，“大概是送个人情吧。”

他的样貌中已经很难辨识出仍属于亚裔的成分了。四分之一的血统，调和了一部分轮廓，但看不出过于明显的表征。四分之一的血统，来自于他的母亲，没有登记在名字上的另一半血脉。“给红月的？”鲁路修看着他的那头扎眼红发。男人停止了轻微的摇头晃脑，短暂抿了会儿嘴唇。

“多半是吧。”他回答道，“也许还不止是红月。”

近六十年过去了，有一些人仍存于世，只是衰老作过往样貌尽被岁月磨损的模样。有一些人已然沉眠，在死者乍苏醒时令其听到一些残碎消息，而后经历了因不愿刻意探听而更加漫长的时日，才勉强将碎片还原为连贯的故事。不列颠尼亚皇室的技术部在装甲骑生产线停运那一年进行了大换血，战斗机体年代的元老级成员纷纷退居二线，乐得沉浸于近似养老的悠闲状态里。及至智械危机爆发，帝国也再未走过回头路。然后，在智械危机结束后的第二年，发鬓斑白的罗伊德·阿斯布鲁德终于提起行囊，和新卡美洛的研究所彻底告了别。

在旧圆桌最后辉煌的年代里大放光彩的疯子伯爵，离去时已没了贵族头衔，牙也坏到了医生警告不得再吃甜食的地步。他拒不被任何势力收拢，环游世界见证过了满目疮痍，末了在远东落脚，同争执过半辈子又过于默契地在此前危机中携手合作的老对头住到了同一座城市里。根据黑色骑士团成员提供的小道消息，那个“帝国出来的老头儿”经常出现在他老对头的庭院中，和她彼此嘲弄并争吵过整段下午茶时光，且两个人都乐此不疲。无论如何，拉克夏塔·恰拉至自然辞世都孓然一身，没有一枚指环傍身、也没有一个子嗣送别。需要举办葬礼的消息由那个人至晚年脾气愈发古怪的老头儿传出，翌日他安详阖眼的僵硬身躯被发现于他自己的床铺上，老花镜摆在床头，神情安宁如午后小憩。

他离开皇都时带走了多少曾属于旧时潘德拉贡的东西，女皇不曾过问。他逝世时女皇已然退位，听闻消息也不过长叹一声。如今某一份技术资料的复原实物再现于此，由圆桌领头人提出请求，由黑色骑士团牵线主持，由仍然保留装甲骑制造线的日本方面着手精工，成品运送至不列颠尼亚境内。昔日最熟识它风采的人员之一伫立在它身前，沉浸在时光错位的怪异观感里。他分明知道自己身处于哪一年代，也知道世事经历了多少变迁，仍然不可避免地泛起几分怀缅来。

“‘我们不问你拿它做什么，也不问它的驾驶舱里会坐进谁，如果可能的话，请尽可能别让它的存在曝光。’给我的留言是这样。”鲁道夫的声音在他耳边响起，伴着明显的慨叹成分，“你说得对，其实没有人愿意和它扯上更多关系。我可真是承接了很大的一个人情啊。”

技术人员逐渐撤出了场地，统辖者向他们挥手致意，随后在某一刻蓦然转身，大踏步向前迎去。鲁路修用眼角余光瞥去，瞧见那高个儿男人和新至者错身而过，稍一停顿，在那间隙里拍了拍后者的肩。这一下使得后至者顿住了步子，面上浮出几许恍惚与错愕，似乎同样在他面上辨识出遥远叠影，而他本人则头也不回地离开了悬桥。

“所以枢木卿，”他留下这么一句，“别让我的努力白费。”

在他也一并离去后，空旷场地间便只剩两人了。伫立在悬桥上，在白底夹金漆色的机体前，昔日的骑士与他最后效忠之人。一只黑眼眶的猫从来人的臂弯中跃下，无声无息落至另一人的足踝边。鲁路修侧过身，无言望着了对方，蓬乱额发与明亮双目，以及短暂空白的失神模样。

他记起危机迫近的殿堂，往昔幻影尽都往返，边角处是一个曾与他为敌的梦魇、一个为他尽忠而殉难的影子。那影子回来了，帝国的白色死神回归了，兰斯洛特待命于此，它预定好的驾驶员则静立在他面前。鲁路修伸出手去，喉头打梗，尝试说出只言片语，却唯独听见遥远的、歪曲的回声。

——枢木朱雀，我问你。

在生命与死亡几经轮转后，在过往誓言都化为墟烬后，在黎明已至之时，在无人得以再触及神明光辉的残缺土地上。

——你可愿作为我的骑士……

他在沉默中屏息，而那人一言不发地相应。单膝跪地，抱手及心，在从他手中接下那枚锁匙之前，如此这般垂首向他行礼致意。


	5. Chapter 5

空舰从太平洋上方行驶而过时，已经切换至隐形状态。有鉴于罗斯公国在获取自治权之前长期作为不列颠尼亚的领土而存在，时至如今帝国的遗迹与哨点也不在少数。比之行经欧联进行补给而言，从这条路线走不仅更近，外交关隘上的麻烦也要少得多。情报局探员坐在通讯屏幕旁，结束通话后摘下了过于宽大的耳机，一溜儿对话很快钻入了她的耳朵。她转过头，舱位里两个男性都站立在透明阔窗前端，各自都将一侧手肘撑在窗璃上向下俯瞰。

“我有阵子没经历过高空航行了。”黑发的那人说，“事实上，可能一共也没经历过几次。”

他的声音轻飘飘的，听上去既不真诚也不可信。当然了，他应该就是那种说谎不眨眼睛的类型。“就我所知，光你进出新卡美洛就有两次了。”另一人毫不留情地点明出来，换得他一声短促的笑。

“好像也是很久之前的事了。”

“那我们之前往返巴黎的时候？”

“年纪大了可能有点记不清事。”

“瞎说。你的脑子再过半个世纪大概也不会钝。”朱雀说，“你是在尝试怀旧吗？”

夏莉摇了摇头，从桌台上拿起先前没啃完的巧克力威化饼塞进嘴里。她忙于咀嚼，而乱说瞎话的那位轻轻一抖肩膀，丝毫不显得尴尬。“上回我站在天空城里的时候，不列颠尼亚还是世界霸主呢。”他依然用着那副轻柔而虚伪的腔调，“时代变了，太阳落下了。虽然我一点都不同情帝国境遇，还是感觉有点物是人非。”

“哈。”朱雀说，“作为霸权时代最后的皇帝，能说出这番话来，该说是帝国不幸吗？”

“很抱歉我对我的母国缺乏热爱。”鲁路修回答他，“你也不是第一天知道这点了。”

倘若将印象局限于历史论断间，他们的对话听起来就相当古怪了。所幸她不是头一天意识到他们藏起的秘密比世人所能窥探的还要多这件事。夏莉好奇瞥着他们的侧影，窗璃上隐约映出虚幻倒影来。云层浮掠过去时她看见他们更为年轻的样貌，并不属于声名狼藉的皇帝与骑士，倒像是寻常校园间放松闲聊的少年人。她用力眨了眨眼，幻象散去了，阳光铺洒在他们额脸上。

“当年我刚听说不冻港的存在时，我以为在那里停靠的只有船舶。”朱雀说。阳光下他的眼睛明亮了些，又成为漂亮通透的翡翠色。夏莉吃完了她的零食，抽出片刻来看了眼坐在柔软靠背椅里大嚼特嚼垃圾膨化食品的绿头发姑娘，恍然记起她好像从没担心过卡路里。疑点越来越多，荒谬的细节一处接着一处，梦境里出现过多未曾经历过的疯狂臆想。菲内特小姐恍惚着出了神，但还能听见这方空间里轻飘飘的交谈声。

“那是多早以前？”鲁路修的声音说。

“在我的年纪还按个位数算的时候。”朱雀说，“唔，也就是我没被那些疯子关到三位数的年纪，不然说这话时大概更有冲击力一点。”

“你的幽默感越来越让人不敢恭维了。”鲁路修说，停顿中夹杂了一段另一人抱歉的笑声，“走空路是最有效率的做法。我们是去精准袭击，不是去旅行或者刻意耀武扬威。海路不行，陆路也不行。就算铁轨能通到极线上，那也并不合适。”

“我怀疑你只是对开往西伯利亚的列车抱有某种固执偏见。”

“说明你记起的事情真的很多了。”鲁路修说。他又停住了话头，留出一段古怪的沉默空档，过了好一阵才重新开腔。“距离降落还有不到一个小时，好像不算很充裕。”他说，“你想继续在这里看风景，还是抓着最后的机会再到我房间待一会儿？”

夏莉回过神，被呛到而用力咳嗽起来。没过多久那两人便一道离开了，留下她和另一位女性在原处，分享更多需要担心卡路里的垃圾小零嘴。“别在意，那两个人一向这么讨厌。”C.C.说，在她就近找座位坐下后挑出几个小包装袋丢到她膝盖上。那副口吻苛刻而平淡，通常用于谈论早就熟悉的事物。很奇怪，考虑到现今的年代，本来不该有人对他们了解得多么透彻了。

“你了解他们，”夏莉慢慢说，“之前的事情？”

“算是最了解的人吧，应该没有‘之一’了。”C.C.耸起肩膀。她那双过于明亮的眼睛转过来，映出问话人的神情时忽而微微一怔，又化开一个捉摸不定的微笑。“如果这趟行程结束后还有机会，你还想知道一些不能写进论文或者报告书之类的东西里的小道消息，也许能够找我聊聊。”

她的声音含糊而懒散，听上去就不足认真。然而那么一个微妙的风口露出了，夏莉便坐直身子，一边撕开包装纸一边盯着她的眼睛看。“现在也可以聊一些。”女探员说，微微蹙起眉头，“就比如说，关于我们的目的地。我们原先的皇帝陛下说，他之前在西伯利亚打过仗？我记得他没有御驾亲征到欧洲过。至少根据可考的历史记载，没有。”

“他去到那儿的时候不叫现在这个名字。”

“兰佩路基，还是不列颠尼亚？”

“没有鲁路修，哪个都没有。”C.C.说，低头重新看起了支在膝盖上的平板，“他不喜欢那个名字，就像他不喜欢他之前四处躲藏的生活。所以当然啦，他不会允许可考的历史里留下那么一段来。反正掩盖起来也很容易。”

她用尾指划动屏幕玩着消除游戏，夏莉则瞪了她好一会儿，思考起那段不为人知的战场经历究竟位于哪个区段。一个不讨喜的名字意味着什么呢？并非自己所好，或并非自己所愿？倘若并非作为皇帝而进入指挥层，兴许是在鲁路修回归不列颠尼亚之名更早以前？她寻思了许久，愈发感到近来得知的每一个消息都足够掀起新一轮的考证研究。情报局成员打从一开始就需要学会保密，她怀疑正是因为如此自己才会被允许得知这些故事。

她无声瞪眼的时间太长，C.C.都结束了一局游戏转回了眼珠。“听不太懂？没关系。听不懂才是好事。”那姑娘说，“知道得太多会让人心力交瘁。”

“你看上去一直很轻松。”夏莉怀疑道。对方稍稍撅起嘴唇，好似有点儿不满，不多时又扬起无奈微笑。

“因为我早就学会了扔开大部分事情。”她回答道，“就这方面来说，鲁路修应该跟我学习。他总是思虑太重。你看，如果他不忙着跟他原先的骑士切实搞在一起，我保证他这会儿已经焦虑得发狂了。他自己的问题是一方面，别人的问题还更严重一点。”

她的眼神飘远了，慢慢推开平板和杂乱的包装袋，手指上还沾着调味粉末，就这样轻快地踮脚飘去了一旁。她回到先前那两人驻足过的阔窗前方，阳光将她奇异的金瞳晕染出一圈雾蒙蒙的光晕。她穿着无袖短衫，裸露的肩头抵在坚实玻璃上，眼神向下方云层俯瞰而去。某一刻她的神情老成肃穆起来，与她的年轻面容极不相称，却又叫人一时间察觉不到违和、只隐隐感到她度过的年限远不止她外貌所能丈量的长度。

“你看，这里吞噬的从来不止一个人的名字。你看。”她呢喃着，张开手指弹动，如牵引着空中看不见的丝线，“如果一个地方意味着被剥夺原本的人格，被洗作听话的傀儡，充当原先的自己必然会厌恶的角色，行动和思考都不为自己所控制。想想吧。不止一人，不止一次。多么可爱又可恨的地方啊。”

她长久低垂着目光，好似能透过层云看至海峡彼端的地壤，越过短暂夏日的苔原与裸露的荒土抵达冰雪之间。她的面目笼罩上一层奇异的庄严，越过她面上的年纪，越过她平静的声音，从苍凉虚空里攫取来一些常人无法触及的老旧慨叹。

“西伯利亚没有什么好回忆。”她说，“从来都没有。”

 

C.C.终究还是跟来了。在启程之前，鲁路修质疑她是否又打算在整躺行程中游手好闲、并警告她这趟旅途肯定不怎么有趣时，她拨开自己额发，点了点当中血红纹印，告诉他以防万一。若是那方地壤上又有什么特异手段，寻常人类都无法抵抗，有她在的话就算不能当即抵挡，至少也还存在一些破解的可能性。她跟来了，菲内特探员也跟来了。不是全然无辜，也不是全然置身事外，一个自愿的入局者——倘若他真能秉持这般态度的话。

“人不能一辈子都困在报偿心上。”在船舰降落于空港后，C.C.冷不丁地抛出这句话来。鲁路修看向她，她则指向那位情报局探员的背影。那姑娘手持平板，忙于向空港工作人员确认一些数据和规划。鲁路修瞥着那影子，她的长发与露出半截的小腿，模模糊糊传来的清脆声音。谎称年纪都能瞒过人好一阵。他那么看着，在她结束交谈前先一步挪开视线，避免为人所发现。

“她察觉到什么了吗？”

“还没有。”C.C.说，“但谁知道呢。她的精神性质始终还是贴近过于喜爱你的方向的，这种根植下去的感情能够唤起什么奇迹来，就算是我也说不好。”

风险很明显，她的潜台词也一样。要么放任夏莉·菲内特和己方本来不该活在现下的一行人进行正常接触，循序渐进地刺探到一些消息，也许记起一些并不属于她的这一生的事情来；要么早些切断当前维持的这部分联系，让她回归原本的未被扰乱的生活。他不真的担心自己被憎恨，所以C.C.说得不错，这只与需要将报偿心维持到何时以及何种程度相关。话又说回来，他不真的确定这能对那姑娘的灵魂本身造成多大慰藉，目前来看更像是他在一厢情愿地麻痹自身的负罪感。不可能消除干净，也不可能真正放下。他闭眼思索了片刻，缓缓吁出一口气。

“我会考虑。”

“说谎。”C.C.毫不留情道，“你明明已经考虑好了。”

“正在考虑。”鲁路修睁开眼睛，半是驳斥半是肯定，“论定的只有结果，方法还需要拿捏一阵。”

他们在东境的空港停留了一日，补充地图资料并进行休整。从巴黎掏出的坐标点指向极圈附近，低温作战需要考虑很多方面，各类武器都要再进行适应性检查，作战基本部署也需要再针对性考量一次。鲁路修挥手遣散几支快速降落小队的领班时，分神思索了片刻究竟有多少人隐约得知了他的真实身份。维因博格给他编造了一重虚假身份，或只是迄今为止都保持着缄默，他没有去求证过。那男人相当机灵，贸然试探也只会得到模棱两可的搪塞。

“如果你真的在意，你可以随便抓一个人来，”当他在人群走空的会议室里沉思时，朱雀走到他座位边，侧身倚靠在桌上开了口，“盯着他们看上半分钟，该知道的都知道了。”

“我滥用这玩意的次数够多了，就别在暂时的友军身上继续乱来了。”鲁路修说。他撑起额头，留意到对方看向自己的眼神变得怪异了不少。

“这还是我头一次听说。我从没见过你在对别人使用Geass时犹豫不决的样子。”

是事实。早在他们真实存活于属于自己的年间时，及至枢木朱雀能够详细把握到他的动向，已经是他决计要以性命为歪曲他人意愿的代价的阶段了。而就算在那之前，他也很难说自己真的犹豫过多少次。可问话人是枢木朱雀，偏偏是枢木朱雀。“在我们各自对立的阶段里，你错过了很多。”鲁路修说，伴着一点儿遥远的疲惫，“如果我一早能狠下心来，你接收到的指令就不会是那一条了。”

时间相隔太远，他不太愿意去具体假设那会造成怎般改变了。任何一个变量都会造就全然不同的后果，若是将既往事实推翻，他们也不会于此时此刻仍然站立在阳光下。另一个幽灵探出手掌，轻飘飘落在他肩上。“你在那之前犹豫了多久呢？”朱雀问他，声音低而轻柔，并不抱有多少质疑成分。

“你是在问六十年前的事情吗？”鲁路修说，苦笑着摇头相应。

不论如何，战场都是很遥远的事情了。用一些小技巧摆脱掉近在咫尺的麻烦，编写一些程式，规划一起私人行动，这就是之前他所做的事情。算不上和平，常常与枪支弹药打交道，奥尼卡的旧址地下爆闪着损坏的零件并渗满了血。战争从未停歇过，但重新站回这类位置上，所勾起的回忆依然属于很久之前。

空舰在翌日清晨起航，越过北境短暂夏日里苍绿的植被，冰川切割出的河流与群山，于云雾中浮游至既定的方位，在隐形伪装下缓慢张开獠牙。通道口解除封锁，列阵的飞行器和无人机倾泻而出，在此之外，昔日的死神从虚无中复苏了。白底漆金的机体展开浮空翼，抖露明亮光膜滑翔，又如失重般飞速坠落。它在近空陡然悬停，再下降至多三米便会触动保护屏障先行升空。不到半分钟后它锁定了屏障发生装置的六个关键节点，再下一步便是简单的捣毁工作。

它实际做出的动作比所有在训练场模拟进行的更为流畅，宛如足踏刀尖在空中优雅起舞，亦或者它便是刀刃本身。鲁路修坐在空舰指挥室内，听见临时担当联络员的情报部成员发出夸赞惊叹。精准直击，短距离冲停加速切换避让开敌方反击的攻势，几乎不需额外启动护盾装置。屏障被击溃了，取而代之的是防空炮台与密集如虫群般升起的空中单位。就基地规模而言，这般防御手段未免极端了点。然而空中兜转活跃的装甲骑内没有传出一句抱怨，迅速完成了主武器的切换，巨剑纵劈而下撕裂金属，在原地爆出火光时早已滑行至更远处。

“你要知道，我很久没见你这么活跃过了。”鲁路修说。他还在观测形势，同时戴上封闭式耳机，抽空切入了私人通讯。屏幕一角弹出机舱内驾驶员的正脸，沉浸于战斗的神情严谨认真。他将话语送达的那一刻，那副表情松动了几分，反挑起一抹安稳笑容。

“感觉如何？”

“感觉像在看打发时间用的割草游戏。”鲁路修实事求是道，瞥了眼屏幕另一角不断跳动的伤亡统计，“你要不要给自己想个攻击语音什么的？”

“怎么感觉你在这方面的爱好比我还完蛋。”朱雀说。交谈没有影响到他的战斗速率，这会儿他近旁已经清出一片真空区了，于是他转而换回用能量炮进行中远距离打击。屏幕上的数字还在持续攀升，鲁路修一手支住额角，同时单手敲打键盘向几支快速起降部队发送了待命指示。

“因为你醒着的时间太少。”

“不好说，我觉得应该比你要长。”

“不，你醒着的时间太少。”鲁路修说，“清醒着，意识到自己是谁，还有多余的时间需要打发。我是这个意思。”

他和通讯彼端一道沉默了一阵，兴许是话题所致，或不过是骤然加紧的攻势需要应付。装甲骑在解决完这一波麻烦之后缓缓下落，坠在冰雪间开始平稳滑行。画面中驾驶员的神情好容易重新放松些许，低声请求下一步指示。鲁路修查看了一下实时战况，很快做出了决定。

“从三点钟方向折入。”他说，“那里有一支小队等待接应。”

装甲骑加速了，疾驰行驶而去，在固结的冰雪间犁开两道沟壑。复原机，依照原样进行的涂装，加装了更多疯子天才在不得志的年间构想出来的性能，构想的原主却再也无缘得见了。假若这工程进行得早些，假若复原机出现在ZERO回归领袖之位的年头之前，即便更换涂装、修改名号，烙上黢黑色彩，好歹能够在他遭遇那般危机前多保住他半道性命。眼见它的活跃行动愈多，鲁路修愈是无法摒弃掉类似的念头。战场上总会出现这类愚蠢念想，遥远、无用而软弱，可怜兮兮地指望修正一些过错，实际根本于事无补。

他险些被这动荡心念分了神。这没干扰到他在整体战场上的指挥工作，但叫他漏过了更加局部的危机。确切来说，他潜意识或许还是相信着枢木朱雀能够独自解决大多数战斗力方面的问题，以至于他疏忽了表面上的不利。入口在东南向，近入口处多出三台重装型智械，远比他在新卡美洛实际眼见过的更为夸张。三面小型能量屏障，后方还有用于组合输出的坦克模式火力。战斗组合切换的速度太快，观测位上一时间只能看见暴起的火光，通讯也被短暂干扰了，视讯都模糊作闪烁不定的黑灰条纹。

“——没事吧？！”

恢复连讯只用了不到半分钟，频道里传来对方压低的声音。“还差得远。”朱雀说。监测画面显示那台装甲骑的能量盾顶住了一轮火力，但在这般密集倾泻下一味防守也不是上策。“我要动用那个了。”驾驶员的神情重新变得肃穆冰冷，语调里还保留着一丝温存，“多和我说说话。”

他提及此事的方式过于平静，但内容令鲁路修心头沉了下去。“你现在控制不好了吗？”

“不，只是太久没在自己清醒的状态下有意识地去用了。以防万一。”朱雀说，在视讯中轻轻眨了下眼睛，“如果我失控了，请把我带回来。”

那个指令，往前去经历了多少犹豫，发生时怎般铿锵坚决，往后去造就了多少苦难，绑缚着活生生的血肉之躯走至当下这一步。他谈及此事时轻描淡写，即使往日它约束己身的形式比之下令者所知的过往还要严苛千百倍。鲁路修沉默少顷，缓缓吐息，继而微微颔首应是。

“我知道了。”他说，艰难浮起往日那类上位者的笑意，“祝好运，枢木卿。”

视讯中的驾驶员听闻他的称呼后稍一咧嘴，下一秒那只人工充填的眼睛里泛起明蓝光彩，而尚属于人类的一侧虹膜周际则隐约亮起一轮血光。

 

_攻击来的是实弹，充填弹匣时必然存在短暂间隙。即使是能量武器也不能毫无间隙地进行输出，过载就意味着风险，严重程度和坐以待毙差不多。三向交叉的间隙很难寻找，只能挨个攻破薄弱点。依照我平日的判断力，找到薄弱点并不算难，困难的是在此基础上尽可能地保持能量盾的完整以及机体的持续运作。_

_所以我启用了“那个”。施加于我的Geass，让我能够迫近己身能达到的极限、又不至于在这过程中殒命的指令。我驾驶装甲骑的契合度比过去更高。人通过辅助工具去操控机械，通过机械反馈的消息进行判定，这过程并不如径直链接到机械数据间迅捷。而今战斗数据得以投射到我的眼球里，正常运作的行动中枢能与机体本身进行调适。所以“那东西”一旦生效，效率性也许能比过去还要来得强。但正因为如此，在它濒近吞没我本身的意识时，一部分计算性会取代我本人的思感，浸入的风险也比过去要大得多。所以我说出了请托。没办法，我只能选择信任他。_

_如今我能谈论信任了，一道保险机制，一道阀门，一个最坏境况下被迫做出的选择。我选择的余地向来不多，那是所有绝望累加下最末残余的结果，巧合之处在于它的确能与一切变故发生之前、属于孩童的单纯心愿相应。当我启用那施加于我的愿望时，我本身的意识飘浮起来，连带着所有细腻、隐蔽、晦暗的思虑一道浮起来，与存活至终的意念紧密贴合在一起。迄今为止我经历过多少次这样的战斗，我不太记得了。计数不过是用于丈量独自一人的时间区段，在真正记起这声音的主人之后变得毫无意义。_

_然而那些琐碎的记录如同我完整为人时的记忆，遭了清洗、沉睡压抑，也没能消失殆尽，不过是等候着一个苏醒的契机。这一刻它们尽都涌上来，从深渊里浮起，从废弃的坟场中复苏。我听见巨剑击穿智械核心的响动，炮火点位少去三分之一，而那一刻的机械碎裂声宛如绵长悲鸣。我操控机体快速奔袭滑行时开启了能量盾，顶去又一轮袭击，然后是第二个关键点。ZERO。那道悲鸣重复着。新卡美洛的武装，程式重写的机械见到播种者及种子本身时出现的逻辑冲突，宛如人类的矛盾犹豫。ZERO。它们这么重复，鼓噪起一支歌谣，通往上层，通往尽头，通往乐土。ZERO。它们呼唤我，然后被我斩杀，如抹除常人性命般轻而易举。炮火停止了，空出一段诡谲寂静。寂静中它们留下的记录环绕在虚无零点周际。_

_——为什么，ZERO？_

_我无法回答。有一些东西变更了，永远变更了，指令施加于我的担负也与以往不尽相同。若不加以约束，存活的欲望会将人引往抛却自身的永恒。加入它们，回归造就我这副模样的计划，漫长时年中有人诱导了那道命令的作用形式。如果不加以约束，如果不切实记起那道指令原本的含义——_

_“……雀。”那个声音说，“朱雀。”_

_记录的聒噪声淡去了，渐渐沉寂了。方才的战斗引发了小规模震荡，冰雪与石岩一并塌落。避开它们很容易，面前就有得以通行的道路。“朱雀。”那个声音重复呼唤着，与在我脑海中回荡的言语交融了，放松了桎梏，让我得以用自己的声音回答：_

_“我在。”_

_真奇怪，我丢下这个名字的时间好像已经比拥有它的要长了。我那么昏昏沉沉想着时，并没有意识到自己真的将那些字句说出了口。然后我听见鲁路修的声音，伴着低缓的叹息。“你真要讨论当中那么些年的话，”他说，“我也一样。”_

_“不一样。”我说，“怎么会一样呢，你是真的死去了。至于我嘛，我当幽灵的时间可能比作为人类而活着还要长。”_

_过于漫长，长久得多。即使在沉睡的时日里，也是隐隐约约做着梦的。被困在匣子里，棺木当中，冰雪之下，永冬尽头。盛夏与花野都离得很远，也见不到拂来风息的湛蓝天空。分明还在八月里，此处的时间却像是一成不变的，封锁、固化、隔绝在不为人知的角落当中。我被期望保留的姿态，期望于我身上完成的姿态。我闭着眼睛，但某个人的样貌连同环境方位与机体数值一并投射在我视野当中。他担忧地看着我，然后跟我说话。_

_“你还好吗？”_

_“有点累，可能是后遗症。”我告诉他，“还能坚持，没问题。但你今晚说不准得放过我。”_

_鲁路修冷哼了一声，看上去并没有被逗乐。战斗还在继续，尽管攻破了一层火力网，但后头只会有更多。我需要确保通道口附近的安全，直至后续支援完全跟进再潜入内部。大家都很忙碌，我的座驾也很忙碌，但精神上的疲乏作不得假。_

_“跟我说说话。”我在私人通讯里说。这是不必要的请求，不应出现在战场上的请求。于他所在的位置而言不是什么好的请求。“如果这不会影响你进行指挥……”_

_“你想听什么？”_

_鲁路修答得很干脆，不出片刻我便捕捉到他切换通话频道的细微频率变动。大家都很忙碌，不适合浪费太多心思在闲聊上。“我自己也不太清楚。”我说，“你想跟我谈论什么吗？”_

_愚蠢，懦弱，犹豫不决，或者在漫长岁月里消磨了原本的决意。我需要听到他的声音，我记得它。赐予一个诅咒，锁链缚住心神，推移着原本的生者往更为残酷的道路去。它原本的含义是什么，也许我曾知晓，如今它已经模糊了。鲁路修没有立即答话，或许在忙于下达其它指令，或不过是将选择话题的机会交给我。好吧，我想。好吧。_

_“我们谈论过死亡吗？”_

_“很多次。”过了片刻后，通讯里应答道，“虽然只是对它进行规划。”_

_“我们谈论过责任吗？”_

_“次数更多。”那个人说，“那时候我们都致力于指责彼此。”_

_能量炮击毁了对方防线上新补的两个哨位，而在我身后，数个升降台迅速补足了己方的支援火力。在高空中，毁灭性的光柱陡然倾泻而下，恰恰落在我咫尺之遥，吞没了敌性个体完整的重装甲与另一些肢解开来的残骸。光柱消失后留下一片焦土，没有冰雪，没有植株，没有埋没的骨与血。那之后我抽空向上望去，极圈处的天幕淡而明亮，云雾边缘隐约勾勒出船舰轮廓。_

_“我们谈论过爱吗？”_

_“一次。”鲁路修说，“在我们倒数第二次告别的时候。”_

_“……是啊。”我说。是啊。在一日清晨，在奔赴各自预设的席位之前，以本来面貌阐述的微末话语。“我想起来了。”_

_“你想起来了？”_

_“混球。”我说，“狡猾的混球。”_

_我看见那双眼睛，安宁而通透，属于罪人完成告解后最末的坦然。“我不否认这点。”_

_什么样的人才会狡诈到这一步呢？直至最末才道出一句爱语，不给聆听者留下任何多加回应的机会，便匆匆奔赴向自己的末途了。一句关键言语，一道锁匙，与他此前此后的言令都联系在一道才得以成为完整的。我重新调动起刚刚压抑下去的那道力量，诅咒与约束，一个被歪曲的祝福。那并不意味着永恒，在成为楔子之前不过是更为简单纯粹的东西。作为人类的期许，对生者的祈愿。_

_“我爱你。”我说。过去不曾有机会道出的，过去没能来得及回应的，经历了漫长岁月后几乎忘却，便在记起时紧揪着这一刻、这一秒而不愿耽搁了。战局还在持续，装甲骑向打开的通道口滑行而去。视讯画面稍一摇晃，调整过后很快重归稳定。_

_“嗯。”_

_“我爱你。”我重复了一次。本该有更多，重复的次数，不同的表述方法。千千万万个仿佛记起了什么、以及当真记得什么的时刻。他说过愿意对我说的，在那之前我想先一步进行的。我看见他的面孔，他在对我微笑。_

_“我知道。”_

_“这不是告别。”我说。阳光隐没在通道口之外，潮水上涌了，钟鸣并着遥远虚幻的人声。群人隐去了，钟声歇止了，幽灵从灰烬中归来，如临别时一般在我耳边低语。_

_“我知道。”_


	6. Chapter 6

他曾在梦境中看见巨大的太阳。

大半个世纪过去了。人们在月面上建立起研究基地，探索太空的速度比所能预期的更快，一部分人在寻求更为遥远的文明，一部分人在追溯留在这星球上的遗迹。大半个世纪过去了，那座天空城方才没入炽热明亮的恒星，他在梦境中看见这一幕，近在咫尺、亲眼可见，钢铁并着战争遗骸在无声处燃烧熔化，连灰烬粉尘都不剩下半分。

他所亲身经历过、引导过、尝试终结的那一场战争至此才划下最后一个句点，绚烂而壮丽，安静而不为人知，远不及一人在高台上的死。那一人从死境中归来，在尘埃中眺望远空而不得果，唯独能在梦境里窥见半分那一个应得的结局。然后他在渺远清冷的群星间徘徊，缓缓向己身实际所在的地壤下降。越过苍穹，越过微风，越过盛夏，去往极线边缘的永冬。他置身在另一场战争里，不会令人声名显赫，也不为推翻一个庞然大物的建制。它所涉及的秘密远远超出普通人能理解的范畴，也没有人能从更加长远的角度论定各方势力的正义性。

但是你看，他说，我早就过了充当英雄的年纪了。

他俯瞰着战局走势，并不比过去更慌乱或更冷静，唯独把握回了如博弈般指挥厮杀的心境。来自驾驶舱的视讯画面又闪动了一下，片刻后才稳定下来。“内部有——扰——波段，”朱雀的汇报断断续续，充斥着零碎的杂音，“稍等——”

这一次等待时间并不短。不单是来自那台装甲骑的通讯有些故障，所有实时连讯模糊得不像样，如此一来只能按照分队传递简单指令，幸好内部结构图和具体战况的反馈还算及时。当前地面上的争斗集中在东区，地上部分的建筑体统共只得四层，包裹着光滑得令人生厌的金属外壳，看起来通讯受扰也是理所应当的。他给出了清场指示，正斟酌着要不要将集中在西北区位的空中打击支援挪一部分过去，监控画面便显示那外壳自内部被破开了，伴着浓烟与火光露出足够宽裕的缺口。再然后，早于通讯故障的问题被修复，白金机体从空洞中翱翔而起，重新回归了天空。鲁路修允许自己无声微笑了一秒，旋即边揉着鼻梁边按键下达指示，叫脉冲炮的火力继续往北部集中。

“——来这里？”机舱内部的画面重新探出来。指挥者将通话频道切换过去，慢悠悠眨了眨眼睛。

“什么？”

“我想做个了断，也想送胆敢动你坟墓的渣滓下地狱。”着回白衣的驾驶员说。他的眼目里还隐隐蕴藏着凶光，浮游不定的血色，像那类在战场上嗜血的疯子，口吻却平静得很。“你是为了什么才非得亲自来这里不可的？”

“为了确保胆敢折磨你那么久的疯子真的都被送进地狱。”鲁路修说，在话语间隙里深深吸气，“为了确保你能活着回去。”

不该仅仅是“活着”，也许应该加上更多限制。平安健全，尽可能地不流血，别再干脆果决地丢掉更多零部件，可替换的与尚未替换的都是如此。限制已经太多了，施加于那个人的担负已经足够多了。他用按键下达更多指示，落下一次触按便如棋局间多行出一步。空舰中接收到的战局是安静的，炮火被隔绝在外，只能藉由俯瞰画面与通讯屏幕间的晃动勉强还原出那些震荡与轰鸣。混乱，嘈杂，与死亡并舞。真正置身于险境中的那个人向他微笑起来，在空中多制造出了半打新的歼灭记录。

“所以你还是在逞英雄，”朱雀说，“会在一切结束后赶着给我一个吻的那种。”

鲁路修轻轻翻起眼睑相应。“你要知道，我离开那个角色的时间是比你更长的。”

一个古老而刻板的定义，属于孩童的幻想与理想主义的梯阶，梦境似的泡影，即使只树立一个看似不易损毁的象征符号，那符号也会因其存在的形式本身而变得不安定。属于英雄的年代过去了，以一张假面欺骗世界的年代过去了。他们原本所属的年代早已落下帷幕，如今能做的和愿做的事都额外增添了限制、同时也脱去了不少桎梏。死在假面下的男人微笑着，温存间渐渐多了冷酷意味。“帮个忙吧。”他轻声说，“骇入他们的网络内。不用取得控制权限，只要建立单向通话的渠道就行。”

“你想跟他们进行对话？”

“单向。”他说，“我想发布告别宣言。”

“那通常不是我的工作吗？”鲁路修在口头上质疑道。形势还算稳定，及至两处区域都形成了火力压制，后续只需要按预先设定的计划部署让各分队行动即可。所以他的确可以抽空干些骇入的活儿，发表宣讲，不为沟通只为威慑——按理说来他才更熟悉这套把戏，而不是在外头开着机甲干架的那一位。他动手时还在等待答案，朱雀主动提出的请求不怎么多，他乐得满足力所能及的一些。然后他听见耳机里传出细微笑叹，蕴藏着一丝无可奈何。

“看看我被你荼毒得多深吧。”朱雀这么说，“你知道我在那张面具底下被迫学会了多少东西吗？”

这是他们所亏欠的。关于ZERO，关于他们夺走的与给予的，杀死的与重新塑造的。当时戴着面具的人是谁，之后长久戴着另一副面具的人是谁，应当由他来进行反击。那个人自低空处传达来这份意思，借助眼睛里沉默汹涌的波澜与扭曲的涡旋。鲁路修接收到了，安静地应允了，咽下一丝苦涩并疏通了最后的步骤。

“开放权限给我。”他说。视讯画面框外弹出一连串不断变动的数值，他锁定了其中一行，补充写入一个刚刚完成的因式链。画面中驾驶员的身躯轻轻一震，发亮的左眼当中光芒闪烁了一下。“去吧。”指挥者说，强迫自己尽快回到更为急迫明确的任务上，“注意做好发射歼灭级火力的准备，现在你还有五分钟。”

 

他曾见过昔日里潘德拉贡毁去后余下的空坑与焦土。千千万万个亡灵在此徘徊，早已死去的与新近死去的，多少坟墓归属于历史，然后崭新的死者也进入了它们的行伍。但再没有坟墓了，也没有可被寻觅的尸骸。未曾谋面的祖祖辈辈，更多亲情淡薄但仍算血脉相连的兄弟姊妹，更为普通的王公贵族与完完全全的平凡人。没有人真正无辜，每个人都终会有一个属于自己的死因，可不该连坟墓的价值都被抹去、不该连一个无足轻重的名字都无处铭记。

那就是战争的残酷之处，任谁都无权去主动支付的代价。即使战争结束后城区得以重建，修筑起崭新地标与宽阔道路，平铺出另一方家园的血管与肌腠，再从灰烬中留存下一部分往昔的影子，死去的事物还是死去了。而今有人要代替死者进行发言，从另一个炼狱中走出来，身上沐着鲜血，肩上背负着那些死者的性命——那个一度失去自己名字的怪物，在指挥者的聆听中升入天空，又在特定高度陡然俯冲而下。

“我相信你们总是能识别出我的声音的，我就不费心自我介绍了。”

驾驶员的声音平平淡淡，少去了早先覆身的装甲所能修饰的机械混音，一并少去了那类无机质的刻板平静。不过分张扬，不过分低沉，如同普普通通的人类，嵌套在怪胎的躯壳里向怪胎的制造者们发言。白金机体再度伸展开那柄巨剑，侧刃处一并浮现出耀眼光膜。东侧的建筑体从顶端开始割裂，伴着通讯中都隐约可闻的轰鸣与白炽的火光。地基处裂开缺口，暴露出更深处的薄弱点。

“我向来没法跟人讨论忠诚的定义，我差不多也习惯了。”他说，“所以这不是为了忠诚。”

北侧腾起巨大的火球，第二个薄弱点被就此锁定。场地间唯一活跃的装甲骑重新升上天空，启用能量炮轰碎了西方最后的飞行编队。“为了我没法偿还的过错，”那人说，“死难者，幸存下来的人愿意交付给我的东西。”他的声音在另一方地壤上扩散，在骇入者的监听中愈发冷漠决绝。“亡灵的名字。”他阐述着，战斗步奏并未迟滞半分。他眼里的血焰仍然起伏不定，渐渐微弱了些，反而更显森然。

“我错过的时代。我本该好好亲眼去见证的时代。”他说，“我该提早迎接的死。”

指挥者在云端审视着他的行动。大局屏幕间那架机体的标识凝聚为一个明亮光斑，阳光下其本身的速度快得难以捕捉，座舱内部的人则沉下眉心，眼神愈发冷漠，唇角反而浮起微妙弧度。他驾驭着那架用于战争的机械，圆融自如似他本身延展而出的一部分。第三个薄弱点得以在立体结构图上标记而出时，西方的天空已被洗净了。

“——以及你们的错误，”他说，“把活人藏进坟墓，把死人从坟墓里带出来。”

他眼里的血焰完全消散了，现出原原本本不加拘束的意志。无关发号施令的傲慢，无关上位者的冷静苛刻，唯独是从战争的践踏下爬出来的、活生生的人。听令者，士兵，他过去的面目。无关名号，无关荣誉，那是他最不愿承接的东西，然而他终究活到了只能由自己来铭刻往昔的遥远年代里。“你们以伦戈米尼亚德作为起点，击溃白垩之城，击垮这个国家，”他一字一顿道，“你们过问了亡灵的意愿吗？”

你看，鲁路修想，这原本不是你的国家。

那些曾经耳熟能详的称呼，蔑视的、普普通通的与更为正式的，数字出身者、11区人与名誉不列颠尼亚人，事到如今都成为遥远空谈。枢木朱雀原本不属于这个国家，末了却连唯一可寻的墓碑都从头至尾印刻上了它的痕迹。这个曾经畸形无比的庞然大物，沿用下古老的城国名号，追溯到遥远的英雄传说，十二列位，圣枪之塔。早在高塔建立之前，那些席位就已先后空缺而下，末了连原本的虚衔都不复存在，仅能在用于凭吊历史的遗迹间窥得一二。一道长廊，陈列而出，钢铁所铸的守护之位，昔日里亡灵的存在与姓名。

第十二席，兰马洛克，皇历二零一八年战死。

第十一席，鲍斯，皇历二零一六年退役。

第十席，珀西瓦尔，皇历二零一八年战死。

第九席，加赫里斯，皇历二零一八年退役。

第八席，加雷斯，皇历二零一三年战死。

第七席，兰斯洛特，皇历二零一八年离席。

第六席，莫德雷德，皇历二零一八年退役。

第五席，杰兰特，皇历二零一五年退役。

第四席，凯，皇历二零一八年战死。

第三席，特里斯坦，皇历二零三八年退役。

次席，高文，皇历二零一零年退役。

首席，加拉哈德，皇历二零一八年战死。

在此之上，唯一的背叛者，与列位圆桌厮杀至终的零之骑士。承接了离席之人的名号，屠戮了近半昔日的同僚，无论如何都不会是替那些幽灵寻仇而来。他本身也是个幽灵了，原本的家国都不相铭记，原本的服役之地也不予认可，原本的坟墓遭万人唾弃。然而他活下来了，只是因为活下来了，总有人需要在最后尝试终结什么。

荣誉赐予不列颠尼亚，他说。平平淡淡，无悲无喜。这不是为了忠诚，或许牵涉到仅对一人的誓言，那也无关紧要了。他推出操作面板，键入密码，于所有地面分队都快速撤回天空之时锁定了那三处薄弱点。指挥者在高空审视着这一切的发生，在机体装载的武器完全展开、三向飞射的那一刻喟然长叹。

没有过于醒目的亮光，炮弹尖端没入地面，随后陡然震动了群山。宛如天灾，宛如山峦土地本身的愤怒。这愤怒甚至比纯然由人类所生发的那一类还更慈悲，它筑造了一方宽广坟墓，而不至于连坟墓都一并抹去。

 

他没能亲眼见证的场景有很多。潘德拉贡的崩解，达摩克利斯的熔毁，伦戈米尼亚德的倒塌。皇都，天空城，白垩之塔。他只能捕捉到宣告破灭的消息，得以亲见的唯余残骸或纯粹的空洞。如今他端坐在高空，分明处在俯瞰的视角，眼前却隐隐亮起了太阳。无声无息燃烧的巨大光球，一并吞没了罪恶的武器与美丽花园。光亮淡去了，他看往一整方新的坟茔。他耳边响起轻声问询，从决然冷漠中恢复平定，温柔地向他传递。

——你看到了吗？

他错过了空舰里的狂欢，放松的欢呼与交错的拥抱。他短暂阖眼了半小时，醒来时只感到比以往更加容易疲惫。C.C.说这很正常，考虑到你一直在以上了年纪自称，什么时候真的未老先衰也说不定。他白了她一眼，隔着房门拒绝了酒杯。

在接下来的三天里，所有人都很忙碌。极线上的动静也许能避过一部分国际上的眼线，但也不可能避过全部。这部分并不归出来扫荡的队伍操心，只会让他们与不列颠尼亚本国内的联络进度饱受拖延。伤亡清点，后续的镇压与侦查工作，技术性的抢修，还有各类杂七杂八的活儿。就连并非圆桌编制的情报局成员也忙于进行正儿八经的汇报工作，至于她需要隐瞒多少、该不该披露某台装甲骑的存在，那也是帝国内部不同体系需要协调的问题了。

“你看到了吗？”在终于与某个红发的头儿搭上话时，鲁路修用指腹顶着太阳穴发问。数日下来他的疲惫并未得到缓解，好像在此前数月、甚至数年里累积下来的无名焦躁发泄过后，他反而需要更长时间去让自己回到正轨上。话又说回来，正确的轨迹本身位于哪里，如今也变得暧昧不定了。

“我看到了一切。”远在不列颠尼亚本土的男人说。视讯里他轻快眨动钴蓝眼睛，容光焕发得像个精力旺盛的少年人。这很奇怪，就算他们取得的是决胜战他也犯不着这么开心，何况并不是。“我觉得这违反规定，”他语调相当认真，“但我真想把录像发给我爸妈让他们看看。”

鲁路修没忍住咳了一声。“你想让他们双双犯心脏病好尽早继承全部遗产吗？”

“真刻薄。要我说他们至少还能再平安无事地活上二十年，唠叨我到有下一辈给他们继续唠叨为止。”鲁道夫撇了撇嘴，“老实说我不是很敢想那个画面。”

三十七岁的黄金单身汉在椅背前侧过身。他眉头间多了几道不明显的纵褶，眼尾细纹可能也加深了些。需要他操劳的部分还远远没有结束，他只是抽出片刻闲暇来端坐于此，隔着屏幕遥遥敬来一杯。这回鲁路修没有推脱，无言地呷下一小口蜜酒。那架机体本身的存在及其内部的秘密统共能维持多久，这是需要他去交涉的部分，并不是需要他实际处理的部分。实际处理这件事的男人放下酒杯，搭拢十指，唇角浮起微薄笑意。

“我对他进行过评价，现在也不会收回那时的说辞。”他说，“很漂亮。我能理解您为什么对他青睐有加了。”

“硬要说的话，”鲁路修说，“并不是出于战斗方面的原因。”

他谨慎地看向屏幕当中，看见对方失笑点头。“当然。”鲁道夫说，“但让他成为零之骑士毫无疑问是个明智的抉择。”

“历史的风向标开始转变了吗？”鲁路修咕哝道，“现在能够用‘明智’来形容我当时的决策了吗？”

“一早就开始了。”切实属于当前年代的男人说。他展开手指，随意向四周比划，胡乱划拉一通后轻轻一拍掌，重新阖拢在一块。“你看，这不是独属于人类的年代了，旧有的规制、功利性和道德评判标准当然都在变化。也许会比你想的更快。”

“我更希望人们能对我盖棺定论，而不是进一步撬开已经成为奠基石的坟墓。”

“很多时候由不得你。”

“是啊。”鲁路修说，缓慢搓摩着自己的额角，“我想也是。”

他们谈论了另一些事，更多细节，临阵指挥时所看到的东西，还有关于后续工作的讨论。理论上来说，作为兰斯洛特的复原机，还加装了那么多更新换代的可怖功能，即使在空舰不能进行灵活打击的状态下，它自个儿也能搭载一枚足够将一座基地连同附近的山脉一同夷平的战略级武器，在确保对方丧失干扰发射的能力后便立即进行决定性打击——然后让更多侦查破译工作变得全不可能。奥尼卡计划编制牵涉到的资料非同小可，一次芙蕾雅级别的火力打击固然在计划上可行，却绝不是最佳解决方案。

所以当然会有后续工作。藏在永恒冰雪之境的秘密绝不止一处，一场已然掀起的动乱也不会那么容易终结。它能为整方世界带来多少改变，也是现前所无法预料之事。目前看来，鲁路修觉得自己一时半会儿还脱不了身。和他通话的男人肯定了他的猜测，又在他询问下一步被指定的动向时陷入短暂沉默，旋即换上郑重神情。

“若非必要的话，别再回到不列颠尼亚本土来了。”

“你知道我为什么要留在那里。”鲁路修说。他没有贸然询问原因，原因能有一千条一万条，只取决于对方愿意选择其中哪一些用于说服他。与之相反，他想留在那里的原因也许只得一个。一丝若有若无的焦躁困住了他，又迅速在对方的解答中消散了。

“我知道。所以我说‘若非必要的话’。”鲁道夫说，“其实你看，这个限制主要针对的对象并不是你。”

答案很明显，无需点明，打从他们刚开始进行深入交涉时，争论的重点就通常都只关乎那一人了。那一人经历了一场高强度的战斗，在航舰返回空港后进行了全方面的检测，从性能到精神状态，又进行了一番针对性的调养。他没有受伤，损耗也不大，很快就能投入到下一场战役中去，假使还有其它指令下派的话。他自己选择了这条道路，那么鲁路修也不方便领他到别的去处了。

“无论是何种形式的审判，清账都须得等到战争结束以后。”圆桌的头儿说。他站起来，头颈都离开了屏幕的显示范围，声音倒还清晰稳定。“战争不会那么容易结束。荒原里还隐藏着多少秘密，我们没能一次性根除的东西，没有人知道、也没有人能做出担保。这会是一场相当漫长的消耗，可能需要数年，也可能会让斗争一直持续到连我都辞世的时候。”他说，“在那之前，只要你们还留在那里，形式上的战争就不会终结。”

“你推延了审判。”鲁路修说。

他瞪着屏幕里呈现出的那身影看，摇摇晃晃，忽近忽远，好似在相当悠闲地来回踱步。他们的确谈论过这件事，但他没料到对方会做得这般彻底。这一次的推延能够越过多少年岁，其间意味有多深远，都是他不曾料定的回答方式。那个男人又笑了，声音恢复了那副轻佻欠打的劲儿。“我没有。”他说，“事实上，这种解决方法已经算是处置进行中了。你知道的，流放苦役那种，偶尔给个探亲假也不能超过时限。终身生效，如果有个具体时限的话大概两百三十年左右吧。但我想你们也不会留到那么长远的未来了，除非你们一时兴起跑回去修复冷冻舱。”他说话的速度慢悠悠的，某一刻突然刹住脚步，仿佛这才觉察到漏洞一般着急上火地跑回座位上，脸孔在屏幕上放到了四倍大。“你们不会这么做的，是吧？”

当然不会了，鲁路修暗自嘀咕道。费时费力还不讨好，何况他自个儿也完不成这种任务，除非他给上三打的技术人员和管理层一并洗脑。他本来想再进行一番嘲笑，笑着抱怨更多，关于对方儿戏似的口吻，关于不会在近日到来、推延至无限长远的某一个落定结局的方式。他鼻子有些发酸，但没有把这起伏心念表现在脸上。“谢谢。”他简单地说。通话另一端的男人重新坐正了身子，安静地接受了他的这句话。

“一次。”片刻之后，鲁路修又说。鲁道夫轻轻抬起眉毛，手指蹭回酒杯边壁上摩挲起来。

“什么？”

“C.C.要求的，也许仅此一次。”鲁路修说，“她说你答应了要说服你母亲邀请她去喝一次茶。”

这回他眼见着对方大笑起来，甚至乐不可支地弯了会儿腰，导致他由衷困惑于这件事的笑点到底在哪。红发男人慢慢直起身，平复笑意时用手掌边缘揩拭了一下眼睛。“我可从没限制过她的去向啊。”他说。鲁路修摸了摸下颌，决计放弃思考对方神秘的家庭关系问题，思绪又转回那个活了大半个世纪仍然顶着同一张脸的女人身上，微妙地抿了抿嘴角。

“也是。”他慨叹道。那才是完完全全的自由人，不属于谁也不用被谁拘束，什么时候翻脸不认过去的契约也不足为奇，却偏偏还停留在自己身边。“真可惜，她好像一时半会还不打算把我们抛下。”

 

他们不会在港口停留太久。在和维因博格进行过一番对话后，接下来预定的行程便是去往西部工业区了。与罗斯境内的势力有所保留地接触一番，在不列颠尼亚的掩护下继续活跃，只是这回不会再有更多人听闻到他们真实的名字。记录会被贮藏在暗处，功绩也不会换得更多嘉奖。要说这是苦役也未尝不可，但物质上的待遇又相当优厚——所以具体性质值得商榷。鲁路修把那个男人的决定告诉朱雀时，后者消化事实迅速、接受度和反应都良好。比我所想的要好，他这么说，对你来说也许有点苛刻，不过想来你也隐姓埋名这么久了。

“你对我的行事风格是不是有点误解。”鲁路修说，“最先开始戴着面具活动的人好像是我吧？不要因为我们回到西伯利亚来了，就把金斯莱的作风扣到我头上。”

“你看，我就说这对你而言很苛刻。”朱雀说，“你一点都不喜欢这地方，是不是？”

他略去了自己的好恶，总是如此。鲁路修也不拆破他，拧了把他还是肉身的那边胳膊就算作罢。

他们要往西去，但不是所有人都如此。一部分人需要留在港口，一部分人需要定期回返基地遗骸，一部分人则需要直抵新卡美洛。情报局的容忍限度差不多到达了临界值，无论如何菲内特探员都该结束这趟名义上出外公干的意外行程了。她在临行前夕心不在焉地找上门来，那会儿鲁路修单独留在空港内的二层平台上，扶在栏杆边缘注视着针对庞然大物的装卸工作。他们扯了些不痛不痒的话题，比如说谣传中白塔的秘密重建，背后有几成是财政部门买单、几成是维因博格私底下败坏家底增添的额外工程。他所拥有的那台装甲骑一时不能杀到大洋彼岸的战场上，不知道他是会为此庆幸还是暗自气闷。他没那么难懂，但也始终没能叫人摸个透彻。话题终于集中到这个男人身上之后，女探员顿了一顿，将一绺长发拨拢回了耳后。

“我听说了。”她说。

“你听说什么了？”

“圆桌对你们的处决。”

“我觉得那算不上处决。”鲁路修说，“只是名义上，形式上，你看……虽然结果差不多也这样。”他眨了眨眼，意识到自己这话着实缺乏说服力，于是换上一个毫无破绽的微笑。“好了，夏莉，别为我们担心。”

他知道对方会在某些方面执着得惊人，于是他也没想着能轻易说服她。他等着她的进一步发言，眼见着她嘴唇抖动了一下。“你不想回到新卡美洛去吗？”她轻声说。比之更加年轻的冲劲来说，她看上去没那么偏激，只不过有些难过。“你留在离它那么近的地方，你设法看护它，有人肯带你进去看看就应下了那么多麻烦条件，没待上多久就又离开了——你这就满足了吗？”她轻声问，“你不想留在那里吗？你再也不想回去了吗？”

“我会再去看看的，但我不会留在那里。”鲁路修说。所以她还是在为你担忧，他暗叹道，不出意外——不该如此。他思索了片刻，略去了自己的活动范围比枢木朱雀还宽裕不少这个细节。“我的故乡是潘德拉贡，小姐。”他告诉她，也不算完全的谎话，“不复存在，空空荡荡。我属于那里的时间也早就结束了。至于新卡美洛，如果我留在别处比待在那里更好，对实际应该活在这个年代的人来说更好，我自然不会去执着于连坟墓不复存在的地方——而真实情况显然就是这样。”

情报局的姑娘抿了抿嘴。“我以为你值得更多。”

“这就属于过度偏爱了。”鲁路修说，“忘记我原本的名声了吗？”

他眼见着她勉强笑了一笑，嘟囔着谴责他的自我感觉过于良好，旋即又安静下来，不出声地外眺了一会儿巨大的天空船。更换一些，卸去一些，装载一些。向前航行。“再过六十年，也许你的历史评价又和现在不一样了。”然后她说，“这取决于传述历史的人。”

“嘘。”鲁路修竖起手指，将微笑压在嘴唇上，“名声从来不是我所求的。”

女探员扭脸看他，惋惜似地摇了摇头。“所以你依然不会告诉我全部真相。”

“我不会。”鲁路修说，“过去的就让它被遗忘在过去里。”

他看见她叹了口气，缓缓伸了个懒腰，打了一个小哈欠。新坎特伯雷遇见的姑娘，不知该说偶然际会还是冥冥中指引而来的久别重逢。学会了一点儿保护自己的谎言，逃脱了袭来的危难，并非完全的局外之人。好好活在现下的这么一张熟悉面孔。这样就足够了，他想，是的——这样就足够了。“那么，这应该就是告别了。”她轻飘飘地说，故作镇定地伸出手来，他在她指尖上碰到一丝颤抖，“情报局的任务满世界都是，所以我觉得告别应该不会是最后一次。”

“说不好。”鲁路修思索道，“你看，就算圆桌动了点手脚，理论上我们还是没有权限得知情报局的机密。”

“唔，好问题，先生。”菲内特探员点了点头，扯出一个明显不太认真的假笑，“那么我该拿你们怎么办呢？”

答案早就决定了，他想。需要斟酌的只有方式。

“看着我，夏莉。”然后他说，“看着我的眼睛。”

她望过来。不知内情，毫无防备。不需要知晓更多。不需要重温至亲的离别与谎言，不需要犯下更多过失。她的眼睛干净澄澈，隐约映出言令者的面廓。这样很好，他想，这样就足够了。

“你做了一个梦。”他说。

需要斟酌的只有方式。一个足够温柔的方式，无关强硬抹消，也不算真正夺去。每个人在独自前行时都会失去一些东西，多数都是不知不觉间自行遗落。所以他给出一个指引，不会令全部执念都消解、只会叫它缓缓淡去。她的眼神渐渐涣散了些，蒙上一层微弱的涟漪。

“我们在梦境中相识。”他说，“即使你不知道为什么会想与我合作，即使你不记得我们原本一同经历过的所有事，你依然这么做了。”

他听见枪鸣，遥远的海潮，他看见浸没了群人双手的血。血色淡去了，如洗刷过的船舰，安安静静等待着下一次起航。“这是一个很好的，了却遗憾的梦。没有欺骗，没有争执，没有人死去。”他说，在她安静聆听时托起她的指掌，轻而又轻地亲吻背侧。然后他向后退转脚步，指尖点在眼眶一侧，向外划出赠别的挥动。

“你做了这么一个梦，你不会立即忘记它，”他告诉她，“但你总会醒来的。”


	7. Chapter 7

她睁开眼睛的时候，还不至黎明。

起先她不明白自己何以在此时醒来，随后她记起自己原本就常常在各种古怪的钟点醒来。她是上了年纪了，还未步入迟暮，但精力也大不如从前。可能在白日里陷入昏睡，也可能在夜间无眠。人一旦上了年纪，就如同老旧的钟表，各个零件都有所磨损，不能运转得像过去那样精密，常常倒错了正常的时间轨迹。

不止一次，无需困扰，要不了多久她就又会沉回模糊的梦乡里去了。独自醒来，再独自睡去，不会有人惊扰，也不会惊扰到别人。在这般独处而睡意昏沉的时候，是否真正醒来了一事也是不确定的。偶尔也会出现更加吊诡的情况，她分明躺在原处一动不动，以为自己是清醒着的，随后又在一次猛然失坠的错觉中真正于阳光下睁开双眼。

影子从床底攀爬出来，从顶灯上垂吊下来，从窗框边沿淌流进来，汇聚成柔软流动的丝绸，捆缚住她的腿脚。她的腿脚，一度失去了行走能力，但在她困于黑暗和残障的年间也没有完全萎缩。在她重获光明与自由后，医师告诉她还有希望恢复。她的腿脚受损没有严重到全不能行动的地步，只要以自己的意志破除心理障碍，辅以一定程度的治疗与药物帮助，即使不能毫无顾忌地跑跳，好歹也不消终身被困在一张轮椅上。

那时还有一个影子伫立在她身后，很少言语，也从不摘下面具。他公正客观地重复过几次属于医师的提议，叫她去尝试，叫她去取回原本不应失去的东西。那时的女皇仍然年轻，过于年轻，天真到以为自己保持需要人照看的模样就能叫他在自己身边停留得更久一些。她未见得需要人长久陪伴，但她以为那个男人需要一些“被需求”的实感。不是针对那张面具，是针对面具下剥离了名姓的幽灵。她没有把那些天真念头确切说出来过，只是一味摇头推拒，在找遍各种借口搪塞过后，男人仿佛明白了一些事，渐渐也不再提起了。

“我不会永远留在这里。”他说。

“我知道。”她回答他。

他会离开的。离开不列颠尼亚，离开自己身边，回去那张面具名义上归属的地方。但只要自己仍然是残缺的，多给他一些被需求的实感，他总会时不时回来。为了公事，为了私人探望，为了她执拗而温柔的梦。

他离开了。

他再也没有回来。

ZERO从公众视野中消失的翌年，女皇从轮椅上站了起来。有一个人在离开她之前就令她心碎了，从此再没有人替她去看这世界的模样，于是她自己去看。有一个人在离开她之后才叫她意识到那般天真念头终究会幻灭，从此再没有人替她去走遍这国家的地壤，于是她自己去走。取回了本应属于自己的东西，不需要隐姓埋名地藏匿于尘埃里，不需要依靠任何人，不需要维系年少时执拗的梦。

然而她终究是孤身一人了。

如今影子温柔地裹缚住她的腿脚，遮障了肢体正常的知觉，叫她短暂陷回到无助而空荡荡的茫然当中。她安安静静平躺着，等待这幻影似的光景过去，再清醒些或再睡得更沉都是可行的。她睁着眼，凝视着枝形灯末端弯曲的弧度，如黢黑树影照映在穹顶上。那影子也渐渐模糊了，她沉回黑暗的边缘，浮游着即将下落。窗台上落了一只知更鸟，啁啾着递来一支无名小调。

影子升起来了，如潮水般升起来了。没过她的床铺，毫无重量地凝聚到一旁，隐约成为一个人形。她睁着眼，分明看见那人形向自己伸出手掌。藏在暗处，在黎明之前，光亮不至之地，亡灵会回来探望。

“娜娜莉。”他说。

“你。”她回答道。

她细细抽着气，吃惊似地噎到了一次呼吸。她以为自己只能吐出一个音节，就这么一个。人在面对亡灵的时候要万般谨慎，好像一个更加明确的称呼就会惊扰梦境。影子向她伸出手，覆在她生了皱纹的前额上。

“娜娜莉。”他重复道。

他的声音依然温柔，温柔而年轻，仿佛定格在了遥远往昔。那么年轻，那么年轻，张扬而高傲地规划了自己的死，然后昂首挺胸地迎接了它。她的血亲，她在谎言中死去的兄长，永远停留在她尚为少女的年代里，再也不会前行了。少女色泽温柔的浅棕卷发染作银白，如今只剩一具衰老孱弱的身躯。她睁着眼，视野在夜间格外受限，看不确切他的样貌。

那又有什么关系呢？反正他也不会更加年幼或更加年老。像是钉在墙上的蝴蝶，碾平压在玻璃板下方的花，陈列室里沉默伫立的牡鹿的空壳，绘在墙上的一幅壁画。他不再属于这个世界了，也就不再会变了。而今他回来了，抚摸她铺散在枕间的白发，指腹亲吻她的前额与干枯脸颊。“你来带我走了吗？”她小声说。影子沉降在她身边，在她床畔，压下一个小小的凹陷，让她错以为他具有真实的重量。

“还不是时候呢。”他告诉她。

这回答反而叫她焦躁起来。她开始挣动，试图从仍然裹缚着腿脚的丝绸中逃开。它们很沉重，即使恢复了行动能力也无法叫她跑跳自如。它们很轻、很轻，有时候不足以完全支撑起她自身的重量。她会感到乏力，她疲倦了，她走遍了需要亲自走遍的地壤，她以为旅程早该结束了。

“我在这里留得足够久了。”她说。影子轻轻抚摸她的额脸，触感柔软，她错以为那触碰当真是温暖的。

“我知道。”

在黎明之前，知更鸟已经在唱歌了。一个好的时节，月季花的荆刺悄悄探出来，深绿的枞树叶打入湖水，还在学龄的男孩女孩们划着船拨开涟漪。她走出去过，她见过的。她从那般年纪成长至今，再也划不动游船了。她留下独属自己的一隅，避开了华丽辞藻与盛放的玫瑰。玫瑰萎谢了，她错过了能够拥有它们的年纪。然后她离开殿堂，静悄悄地藏匿到暗处，不再需要跳舞，也不再需要走到台前去宣告更为激烈残酷的决议。

“我离开了那个位置，再也没有什么负担了。”她说。

她不知道。她在说真话，或不过是困顿间的随口搪塞，她分辨不清了。要在这种时刻保持完全清醒的思考是间很难的事，过去她或许会强迫自己去做，在她独自一人的时候——不再是了。亡灵回来了，来到她身边，允许她像个足够天真的女孩儿一样胡闹。她走不动路了，也看不清东西。梦境遮障了她的感官，叫她所能察觉的现实都模糊起来，唯独能感知到他的抚摸，他好似有些真切的体温。

“没有负担和没有牵挂是两回事。”他说，“你看，这已经是你的国家了。你不想多看看它吗？”

就像哄劝，就像陪伴一个孩童入睡，偏偏又是在提及不那么温存的事物。那些激烈残酷的决议不需要由她去阐述了，但她还能聆听到。在重重防护的高墙之外，她知道实际都发生了什么。知更鸟所唱的是悼词，枞树叶覆盖了尸体，湖水染红了血色。每一次伤痕都需要很长时间去平息，所以来日方长。她的眼睛能替死者看着这世界，如今她能看见了。看得久一些、再久一些，直到又一次战争也步入终结。

“不再是了。”她轻声说。她向上看望，隐约捕捉到年轻瘦削的面廓。“……但我想你说的没错。”

影子笑了，握住她搭在被面之外的手掌。“那就还不是时候。”

他还很年轻，比她要年轻太多了。他没能走过她自己丈量出的年岁，理所当然会停留在那副样貌里。他的声音比她记忆中要沉稳些，那是属于亡者的温柔、或不过是她记忆模糊后的一时错觉，她分不太清了。她开始记不清很多事情，包括他最后一次露出微笑的模样。你这会儿在笑吗？她想着，尝试触碰他的颧骨与边颌。你是在对我笑吗？他俯下身，让她能做得更加容易。

“你做得够好了。”他说，“即使我并不在，你也做得一样好。你可以比谁都优秀，也坚强到可以独自走下去。”

他的声音低缓，从暗处翻出尘埃中的碎屑，她已经失去的东西。她再也没能重获的东西。她是独自一人了，有人一早便决绝地动身离开，有人在道别后再也没能回来。“你们都不在了。”她说。她睁着眼，在黑暗中轻轻发抖，生怕近旁那虚幻温暖的影子也会即刻消散去。“我……我不知道。”她低声道，“什么时候。你们都……”

“嘘。”影子说。他用别处触碰她，他的嘴唇落在她枯瘦的指骨上。他像是在叹息，像是想尽可能地予她慰藉。“嘘。”他说，“别担心，我已经找到他了。”

那是一个来自亡灵的承诺，她想。

仿佛尘埃落定，仿佛在风中翻卷不定的书页终于被完整翻覆过去。别再等待了，因那是徒劳无益的。他们是一同离开了，那或许是个很好的结局。半个世纪以前她不会这么认为，然后她躺在这里，以一副正在腐朽的身躯聆听一个埋葬于记忆的声音。如果那个人早已死去了，如果他不过是以幽灵的样貌在世间苟延残喘许久，如果他真的是被死者带去了，如果那时他还保有先行离开的另一人所熟悉的样貌。然后她这么想。

那应当是个很好的结局。

什么才能算是好的结局呢？没有人能被彻底拯救，也没有人能够全不痛苦地在世间生存。没有陈旧的罪孽能被彻底洗涤，没有神明愿意聆听微不足道的告解。她很累了，不愿去想。她闭上眼，无声无息涌出了眼泪。泪水渗入她堆起皱纹的眼角，渗入她银白的鬓发，渗入无光的暗处。然后有人亲吻她单薄的眼睑，如钉在墙上的蝴蝶悄然振动了翅翼。

“娜娜莉。”那个声音说，“我很爱你。”

“我也是。”她回答他，重新沉入昏睡。

她再睁开眼睛时，天已经大亮了。她耗费了很久才确认自己确确实实是清醒的。阳光很好，窗台外侧有小鸟在唱歌。桌上的花瓶里插着新鲜的月季花，花瓣上还沾着晶莹水珠。她起身前抹了抹眼睛，不确定温热泪水是否真的存在过。白昼到来了，黑影退去了。

她醒得比平日要晚，仆从为她端来了另外准备的早茶。她在起居室里用餐时，有人叩响了门扉。能够在皇宫内不经通报自由行动到这地步的人很少，她不确定是其中哪一个。她允许那人进来，片刻后一道身影从门缝间闪入，在靠近她之前首先向她躬身致意。

“啊，维因博格卿。”她说，不知怎地心情好了些，“我忠实的骑士。”

“殿下。”红发男人彬彬有礼道，在她点头允许后走至桌旁坐下。

他衣着齐整，仪表无可挑剔，但看起来还蒙着些风尘。“我以为你还在伯利恒。”她说，将茶杯放回到托盘里。侍女上前询问是否要替来人准备些什么，圆桌的话事人简单地要了杯糕与黑咖啡。他端坐在桌前摩挲手腕，一小股发辫妥帖地藏在领口，别处削短的发梢也好好梳理过。他看起来心情还不错，只是需要额外提提神。咖啡端上来了，他毫不客气地喝下一大口。

“昨晚开始我就回归新卡美洛了。”然后他慢条斯理道，“都城内还有不少工作需要主持，您也知道。我不能跑脱太久。”

“公务？”已然退任的前女皇眨了眨眼，“还是家庭问题？”

“皆尽有之。”他说，面上短暂掠过一丝尴尬与不自在。这把她逗乐了，全凭良好修养才没趁机损他一番。“另外，”他清了清嗓子，“能够看护在诸位皇室成员身边也会让人更加安心。”

他的声音沉稳了下来，神情也是如此。他好似不全在说他自己，是在指向更加严肃的义务，他的职责所在，或是别的什么。他一时间没去动他面前摆放的点心，只是用拇指摩挲杯柄，如反复斟酌思量着一些言语。她安分等待着，让侍女添了茶，自己多塞了一块方糖在杯中。她开始搅拌茶匙时，男人终于又开了口。

“殿下，您的故人回来了。”他说，“有人正在拜访我的母亲。”

“她回来了。”她轻声说。他没有加以肯定或否认，她便低下头去，自顾自地继续搅拌茶水。“她离开多久了呢？她真的来过这里吗？”

她闭了闭眼，感到一丝遥远的哀伤。那个女人，旅途从很久以前就已开始，也不知谁能触到其终末之处。那个女人或许是到过潘德拉贡的，就她所知的过往而言，也仅仅止于潘德拉贡了。那般遥远的事情重新浮现起来，在暗处，在阴影中，柔和地蒙上她的眼睑，唯独留下不足清晰的形廓。娜娜莉，那个影子叫她。和方才被提及的故人一样，都是她已然错失很久的事物。

“我做了一个梦。”她慢慢说，“已经死去的人回来找我了。我以为他是来带我离开的，但他说还不是时候。”

她睁开眼，坐在近处的男人向她露出矜持礼貌的微笑，友善得恰到好处，也没有多呈出更多惧怕与疑惑。“如果您做了噩梦，”他和缓道，“您可以在用过适量的茶与点心之后再多休息一阵。”

“不。”她说。她看向铺洒了阳光的窗棂，摇晃的枝叶倒影，窗台上摆放的花。“那是个很好、很好的梦。”

 

皇历二零七八年，七月二十六。他在当前日期建立空白档案，然后输入一连串基本讯息。天气晴朗，湿度平均，前夜刚刚有一场降雨袭击过田野。风向对射击的干扰很小，不过也未见得需要在户外进行精准射击。任务依然指向北方。

他学会自己记录一些东西。总有人会替他留档，他很清楚。自己留存记录只关乎态度问题，像是一个讯号，认可自己还在与外界发生必要接触这一事实。他做记录时，莫德雷德绕着他的脚腕跑圈，坚持不懈地挠花他裤脚下方的义肢。那声音依然刺耳得很，他觉得自己永远没法搞明白猫都在想什么。

她跳上他的膝盖，纡尊降贵地叫唤了一声，向他索要更多食物。这点他倒是从没误解过，他抽空看了眼钟点，保存了新建立的档案，把平板丢到一旁，在替她开个新罐头之前挠了挠她的下巴。莫德雷德用尾巴尖儿打他，没给他多呼噜几下毛就蹿去了一旁，直到他把罐头里的东西舀进她的食盆才慢悠悠转回步子。“忘恩负义的小丫头。”他没好气道，没忍住叹了口气，站起身来走去了窗边。

阳光很好，也许太好了一点。不多戴顶宽檐帽出门都会嫌晃眼。他眯起眼睛，左眼动态视力捕捉到道路另一侧草秆尖儿上落着的一只飞虫。他盯着那小东西快速振动的膜翼，无聊地识别了一会儿频率，很快又因为道路尽头的动静分了神。拉车的牲畜先于车轮进入他的视野，车驾整体在路边停靠，顶着宽檐帽的驾车人从车辇前方跳下来，一边抱怨着路途颠簸一边捶打背部。“要我说，”他严厉道，“你再有类似的趣味，从镇上雇个人来拉车就是了，也不会破费太多，而且反正是我掏钱。”他把宽阔盖物从脑袋顶上扯下来，随手丢到一旁。另一人从车顶草垛上翻身坐起，不紧不慢地摘着编成粗辫的长发里夹入的茎秆，在纵身跃下之前把一样小折纸揣进了裙兜。

“那就没意思了。”C.C.在落地后宣布道，“再说了，我认真觉得你需要多晒晒太阳。”

鲁路修瞪了她一眼，随后才进了屋。朱雀从窗台边缘撑起身，拿了干净毛巾丢给刚进门的头一人。“你回来啦？”他拖长了声音，挤出一副极尽矫揉造作的女声腔调。鲁路修神色如常，用毛巾从前额揩拭到后颈，倒是跟在他身后进门的C.C.一脸恶寒地抖了抖肩膀。

“你那什么语气，真惊悚。”她满脸都写着谴责，指尖戳了下身前人的胳膊肘，“行行好，鲁路修，管管他的说话方式。”

“我又不负责教授宫廷礼仪课，何况我们都被不列颠尼亚驱逐出境了。”鲁路修心平气和道。莫德雷德很快转悠到了他身边去，亲昵地挨蹭他的脚踝。他把猫拎开，思考片刻后把毛巾丢回朱雀手上，宣布自己要去冲个凉再换套衣服。在日常与极线保持距离的情况下，罗斯的夏天一样温暖湿润，即使是他那副过度缺乏日照的苍白模样，面颊上也多浸了些健康血色。朱雀趁机捉住他的手指，认认真真打量他。鲁路修挑起眉梢。“怎么？”

“你的适应性还挺强的。各种意义上。”朱雀慢慢说，恢复了正常口吻，“看起来我把声音捏得更恶心也不管用了。”

“那是因为我在你这里遭受过的巨变式冲击已经足够多了。希望你不是认真地想要恶心我。”鲁路修说，拧起眉头的同时用力打了下他的左胳膊。朱雀陪着笑道歉，对方很快松缓了神情，敏感地眨了眨眼。“有新任务？”

“工业区遭到袭击了，从入侵者身上破译出来一些新东西。”朱雀解释道，“十分钟前的联络。明天的任务。最好今天下午就动身。”

鲁路修没露出意外神色，只是摇着头遗憾自己一会儿没带联络用具就被抢了空。“辅助搜查？”他询问道。朱雀摇了头。“定点袭击？攻坚还是潜入？”

“装甲骑在待命了。”朱雀说，“我猜这不是无声无息潜入的配置。”

“我猜这是你更喜欢的配置。”鲁路修说，摆了摆手，往卧室的方向去了。

五分钟后他就从盥洗间走了出来，颈上搭着另一条毛巾，发梢滴着水珠。他正经询问起任务的具体情况，将一条腕带扣回胳膊上，从朱雀手中接过平板，迅速浏览起发送过来的基本资料。他认真专注于正事的时候没人打扰他，哪怕是一只不安分的猫也被旁人拎得远远的。这让朱雀的胳膊上多出了三道挠花的印子，还是左胳膊。这么些年下来他在养猫方面还是取得了一点儿进步，虽然这类生物还是热衷于凶他，好歹不再热衷于给他在肉身部分制造大大小小流血疼痛的伤口了。

他把猫举起来，放到长沙发的靠背上。在她轻快踏步掠过鲁路修的后颈之前，那人结束了查看，允许她跳到自己的肩上或膝上。莫德雷德占据了他的膝盖，朱雀则挨到了他肩侧去，倚靠在那里阖拢双眼，并不困顿但还懒洋洋地蹭着他的颈窝。他还是过于瘦削了一些，这么倚靠上去并不柔软、也不够舒适惬意。然而时不时进行一阵子这般亲昵依偎是朱雀新养成的习惯，尽管不需要再反复确认什么了，这习惯还是被保留了下来。

谈论习惯也是人类所能有的举措。与理性规制无关，只是纯粹的情感烙印，在得以自主的生活间一点一滴积攒下来，汇聚成具象的形态。肢足触碰的方式，亲吻的方式，亲吻的行为本身。鲁路修侧过脸来，手掌搭在他腰间亲吻他的发窝。他们在这里磨蹭到C.C.大声催促起午饭问题为止，莫德雷德不耐烦地嘶叫了一声，又迅速被那女人送来的几下搓摩收买了，在她臂弯里惬意地眯起了眼睛。

“南郊的向日葵开了。”在鲁路修摇着头往厨房走去时，C.C.忽然说，“等你们跑完这一趟，可以考虑在回程的时候绕个远路去看上一眼。”

“等结束再说。”鲁路修说。C.C.没再搭理他，抱着猫往自己房间去了。鲁路修回头瞥了一眼，短暂地定了格。“你笑什么？”

朱雀眨了眨眼。“我在笑吗？”

他摸上自己面颊一侧，指腹从颧骨滑至微妙上扬的唇角。他愣了一愣，鲁路修站在不远处向他无奈叹气。不足遥远，起身迈步就触手可及。他放下手掌，搭覆在另一侧缺乏温度的指尖上。他看向窗外，阳光明亮刺目。在近郊处，在容易抵达的某个前方，盛放着温暖炽烈的金色花朵。

“我在想，真是近啊。就在这方土地上，甚至不需要回去更遥远的地方。”他说，“只要摆脱掉一些束缚，走出一个冬天……”

皇历二零七八年，七月二十六。脱离循环周期的第一年已经翻篇了。这回再要计算天数的话，应当只会向上增长而不会再度归零。个位数，两位数，三位数，然后更多更久。他闭上眼，听见脚步声离自己远去。不多时又会再度出现。无需担忧，无需重复失去的过程。记录只是一个基本态度，往后无需自己丈量一切。

他的头发长到刚刚盖到后颈。也许又该修剪了。

 

从明面上看，莫斯科没有什么大新闻。幸好干情报类任务的劳碌命人员都很清楚，事情从来都不能只看表面。他们在世界各地捕风捉影，完成自己的任务再回到蜂巢里去，稍作休息又再度奔向下一个需要采集的地方。巴黎。柏林。威尼斯。莫斯科。不列颠尼亚本土之外还有千千万万个去处。“我在圣彼得堡还有一趟约会，”驾驶座上的女人说，轻轻吹了声口哨，“可别向谁告发我呀，小姐。”

“你是指你的前前前男友兼现炮友，还是指我们好管闲事的新上司？”夏莉说，“你看，这只取决于你约会的对象有多危险，能在威胁性清单上排到几级，有没有按照流程进行检举的必要。”

“那单子真的在起作用吗？”她的搭档嫌恶地啧了一声，“我怎么觉得我们的上级们才是在一个又一个地触犯危险者名单呢。”

“小心为上，莱拉。”夏莉说，掏出镜子来审视了一下自己的掉妆情况，“你这个月已经挨过一次口头警告了，在能够将功补过之前最好还是老实点。”

她身旁的女人撅了会儿嘴，不出一分钟又把不愉快抛到了脑后，开始在车内播放一支舒缓的乡村民谣。这让时差还没倒好的女探员打了个哈欠，咕哝着说自己需要小睡一会。如果交通状况不太差，她勉强能在车座上眯着一刻钟。她的搭档点了点头，抽空把自己的短外衣抛到了她肩膀上。夏莉没来得及多道句谢，就迷迷糊糊地合上了眼睛。

她看见麦田，风中翻涌着连片的潮浪，阳光将它们染作金色的波纹。她坐在父亲的肩膀上大笑，长发的妇人将丝巾系在她颈上。那面貌温柔的女人离开了，葬礼上下起了雨。她从人群间走过，穿着黑色的皮鞋，戴着白色的花。

她参加过的葬礼不多，但应当不止这一次。然而这类场合无论何时都是令人悲伤的，将一个活人的音容笑貌转化为定格下来的相片，石碑上印刻的字迹，撒下的沙土覆盖的棺木。她的父亲牵着她的手掌。有一场葬礼上他没能这么做，因为他再也不能了。

那是什么时候的事呢？

她又看见麦田，荒漠里隐约浮现的幻影。沙漠和原野不一样，有人对她说过。伴着某些隐忍游离的苦痛，她不解其意的苦痛。沙漠和原野不一样，如同鸽羽与尘埃，如同玫瑰与血。血泊的中央是一枚子弹，子弹钻过身躯的那一刻并没有疼痛的实感。疼痛是濒死的那一刻，挣扎着不愿坠入黑暗。不再有黑暗了，她看得见光。

她辨识不出光芒尽头的模样。

她被车辆的骤然刹停震醒，腹部隐约抽痛了一瞬。残余的幻痛，就像别处的旧伤。掏了些存款祛除疤痕，明面上再看不出来什么，自己也渐渐遗忘了本来确切的方位，唯独还残留着一点儿不够真实的幻觉，属于身体的本能的记忆。那幻觉来得快去得也快，她睁开眼睛时就已经消散了。她从放倒的椅背上直起身，把椅背本身也调直了些。

“你醒啦？”不待她看清状况再多问句话，莱拉就自顾自地开了口。占据驾驶座的女人抬起胳膊，抹成墨蓝的指甲往窗外一比。“反正日程还算宽松，我觉得停下来让你浪费一点时间在一杯浓咖啡上也耽搁不了什么事。”

夏莉晃了晃脑袋，这回终于记起来自己该说句什么。“谢了。”

她们停在距离十字路口不远的地方。沿着咖啡店再往前走一些，越过一条小街，对面有一些乱七八糟的小店铺。可能藏着一些秘密，也可能就是寻常哄游客的玩意儿。夏莉走进店门之前看了那边一眼，路灯柱边有一个男人兀自站立着。夏季里毫无必要地披着长风衣，手拢在身前，好似在等待什么。

她走进店门要了外带，走出店门后他还在原处。某一刻他抬起头来，向旁侧招了招手。他的左手是泛着银白光泽的义肢，手腕末端暴露在外，不知向上截停到哪里为止。他的头发是棕褐色的，这个距离看得出柔软打卷的弧度，清爽利落地截停在颈后为止。亚裔面孔，看上去有些眼熟。

夏莉顿住脚步，有些困惑地投以注视。棕发男人等来了他的同伴，身形高挑瘦削，短发黢黑服帖，生着一张过于英俊的面孔。超过二十，接近二十五。看上去眼熟，有一些稀薄印象，就像这个距离上她分明看不清他的眼睛，她却分明知道那是某种稀罕漂亮的颜色。这类即视感浮游不定，多半拥有一些吊诡的来历。比如在查看更加刻板的记录时留下了相似的印象，比如在很久很久以前有过已被遗忘的际会。

比如在梦里见过。

她在原地站得太久，眼睛不知不觉有些酸涩。她为此感到困惑，同时感到那情绪并不算坏。就像清晨醒来后遗忘斑斓幻境，就像回访年少时的旧址又转身离开。那情绪饱满而柔软，上涌又淡去。她看着他们简短交谈，互相推搡着笑闹了一阵。她张开嘴，以为自己会吐出某个意想不到的名字。

“菲内特——！”她的搭档透过降下的车窗大喊。夏莉骤然回了神，险些弄掉手中的饮料杯。她又抬头看去，那两人恰好遥遥瞥来一眼。时间定格了一瞬，稍纵即逝。他们隐约露出微笑，那便是一次赠别。随后他们各自转过身，折入小街的方向，往道路另一端去了。午时三刻，没入阳光，眉眼发梢都镀上浅淡金色。

“就来！”她说，目送他们的身影消失在视野边界，忽而莞尔，大踏步向街边车辆走去。


End file.
